Totalna Porażka: Trasa Zemsty (szybka fikcja)
'Totalna Porażka: Trasa Zemsty' to fikcja powstała na zasadzie SF (Szybkiej Fikcji), czyli schematycznego streszczenia/opowiadania treści odcinków. W tej serii 19 zawodników będzie podróżowało po Europie razem z Szefem Hatchetem jako prowadzącym ten sezon. Jako pomagiera wybrał sobie jedną z najbardziej rozpoznawalnych uczestniczek programu - Courtney! Jak niebezpieczny okaże się program dla zawodników? Jakie państwa będą zwiedzać? Czego będziemy mogli się po nich spodziewać? Przeczytajcie, a się dowiecie! Zawodnicy *Anais *B *Crystal *DJ *Darwin *Dharma *Eva *Ezekiel *Jason *Justin *Katie *Lao Chi *Marilyn *Matthew *Sadie *Shawn *Sugar *Trent *Veronica Odcinki Tabela odwiedzonych państw ---- Spis odcinków *'Notka: '''Chcąc zobaczyć konkretny odcinek, pod nagłówkiem wciskamy opcję ''Rozwiń. Odcinek 1: „Będziemy w Europie - czy to wam się podoba, czy nie!” Znajdujemy się na lotnisku w Kanadzie. Szef Hatchet ogląda dokładnie samolot, a Courtney tylko rozmawia z prawnikami przez telefon. Żadne z nich nie ma dobrej miny, a przyszła prawniczka rozłącza się, wzdychając. Rozmawia z Szefem na temat wynagrodzenia, jakie powinna otrzymać za prowadzenie programu razem z nim, jednak nawet na to Hatchet nie znajduje czasu. Wreszcie oznajmia, że mogą wyruszyć, na co Courtney odkrzykuje pozbawiona entuzjazmu. Szef wyjaśnia pokrótce zasady programu oraz co czeka pozostałą dziewiętnastkę, jeśli dostanie się do programu. Następnie tak jak zwykle, czołówka. Po czołówce obok lotniska z jedynym samolotem pojawia się autobus z napisem: "Uczestnicy Totalnej Porażki". Courtney wdaje się w kłótnię z kierowcą pojazdu, że nie zdążył na czas. Po chwili zbliżają się pierwsi uczestnicy - wtulone w siebie Katie i Sadie oraz Trent z gitarą. Dziewczyny komplementują chłopaka, następnie proszą go o zaśpiewanie jednego z utworów, na co jednak zasmucony Trent nie ma ochoty. Następnie wychodzi Eva, jednak DJ popycha ją: - Masz jakiś problem? - zapytała gniewnie Eva. - Tak. - odburknął jej DJ. - Nie wpychaj się przed zwycięzcą Szaleństw na Planie. - Idiota. - Wolę być idiotą niż śmierdzącym babochłopem. Kojarzysz może takie słowo jak kąpiel, owłosiona małpo? - sprowokował ją DJ. Eva nie wytrzymuje i nadeptuje na jego kostkę. Następną osobą, która opuszcza autobus, jest nią Lao Chi i wita się przyjaźnie z każdym zawodnikiem. Był jednak trochę zszokowany wyglądem Evy, który wywarł na Azjacie ogromne wrażenie. Kiedy chciał przybić piątkę z DJ'em, ten go lekko odepchnął, co się nie spodobało Lao Chi'emu. Następnie wychodzą Anais i Marilyn, które zaczęły się śmiać z jednego dowcipu. Od razu chętnie przywitały się z przyjaznym Azjatą oraz Katie i Sadie. Anais podeszła do Evy i powiedziała jej, że jest jedną z jej fanek, na co Eva tylko odrzekła: "Mam to gdzieś". Autobus opuścili także nadchodzący Shawn i Ezekiel, który zaprzyjaźnili się już w trakcie przejażdżki na lotnisko. Zdziwiło to lekko Trenta, ale Shawn oznajmił, że Ezekiel nie jest już zombie, a tylko "spoko kolesiem ze wsi". Kolejnymi osobami przedstawiającymi się z wysiadającymi już uczestnikami byli Dharma oraz Jason, jednak nie zrobili wystarczającego wrażenia, było to coś w rodzaju bardzo chłodnego powitania. Nie wydusili ani jednego słowa, ale po chwili wychodzi Crystal, a Jason każe jej się odczepić. Dziewczyna ewidentnie podrywała chłopaka, komplementując jego ubiór oraz figurę. Sugar, wychodząca z autobusu, od razu stawiła się za Jasonem i odsunęła Crystal od chłopaka, oznajmiając walkę o Jasona. Crystal nazwała ją wieśniarą, a Sugar - pindą. Brakowało jeszcze pięcioro zawodników. Darwin wychodzi razem z Justinem. Z widoku przystojniaka bardzo zadowolone są Marilyn, Katie i Sadie, które od razu podbiegają do Justina i skaczą wokół niego. Z Darwinem przywitała się Anais, a ten od razu przeprosił ją jeszcze raz za sytuację z ich pierwszego sezonu, o co ta nie miała pretensji. Ostatnią dziewczyną była Veronica, która od razu powitała wszystkich dość nietypowo: - Witam wszystkich. Liczcie się z tym, że macie przed oczami dobrą konkurentkę! Crystal zaczęła się z niej śmiać. - Powiedziałam coś śmiesznego? - zapytała się jej Veronica, spoglądając na nią, jak na idiotkę. - Ty i wygrana? Skończysz jak Sky. - śmiała się Veronice prosto w nos. - Ale się ciebie przestraszyłam. Powiedziałam tylko, że nie mam zamiaru być słodka, jak wy wszyscy tutaj, więc spływaj. - odepchnęła ją i stanęła z daleka od uczestników. Zachowanie Veronicy nie spodobało się także Darwinowi i Anais. - Czemu to zrobiłaś? - zmierzył wzrokiem Veronicę Darwin. - Koleś, weź przestań się czepiać wszystkich. Irytuje mnie jej dziecinne zachowanie, nie musisz się wtrącać w sprawy dziewczyn, tak jak na wyspie Wawanakwa. - odrzekła Veronica, niezadowolona z rozmowy z Darwinem. - Szczególnie, kiedy już tylko stawiłaś pierwszy krok na lotnisku i wyjechałaś z tekstem "dobra konkurentka". Pozazdrościć kultury. Veronica tylko machnęła na niego ręką i dała spokój z Darwinem. Czekała też na pozostałą dwójkę, która wyszła z autobusu. Matthew ukłonił się przed wszystkimi zawodnikami, co spotkało się z wyśmianiem przez część z nich. B natomiast siedział cicho ze śrubą w ręku. Gdy wszyscy opuścili już pojazd, ukazał im się Szef z Courtney w roli asystentki. Nie wszyscy byli tą zmianą zachwyceni, a w proteście największy głos miała Veronica, krytykując Courtney za wszystkie jej dokonania w programie. Większość siedziała cicho lub kompletnie nie zwracała na to uwagi, co się dzieje w programie. Szef jednak pstryknął palcem. Wszyscy się obudzili i zaczęli słuchać, co gospodarz programu ma do powiedzenia. Zaczął wyjaśniać wszystkim znane zasady z Totalnej Porażki. Każdy siedział cicho, co spodobało się ex-kucharzowi i kazał wszystkim ustawić się w szeregu do wejścia na pokład samolotu. Zaczęły się pierwsze przepychanki. Głównym powodem były miejsca z tyłu, które koniecznie chciały zająć dziewczyny. Każda z nich jako pierwsza wbijała się i biegła jak najszybciej do ostatnich miejsc z wyjątkiem Evy i Veronicy. Obie miały głęboko w poważaniu upragnione miejsca oraz usiadły na przodzie - oczywiście każda oddzielnie. Vera była zadowolona z tego, że miała miejsce wyłącznie dla siebie, przez co została nazwana przez DJ'a "wieczną samotnicą". Ezekiel przywalił mu w ryj i kazał mieć szacunek do dziewczyn, co od razu spotkało się z wielkim zaskoczeniem przez płeć piękną na pokładzie. Katie oraz Sadie zaczęły pozytywnie wyrażać się o chłopaku w Pokoju Zwierzeń, a Crystal weszła nawet do kokpitu, aby zapytać się, gdzie jest łazienka. Weszła do ubikacji załatwić swoje potrzeby i była zaskoczona obecnością ukrytej kamerki, przy której zaczęła majstrować. Courtney zaczęła wrzeszczeć, aby zaprzestała dotykać urządzenia. Dziewiętnastka ludzi znalazła się w kuchni, gdzie Sugar od razu spytała się Szefa o jedzenie. Szef wepchnął do jej buzi klopsa, którego blondynka zjadła ze smakiem. Matthew w międzyczasie nawiązywał pozytywną więź z Marilyn, która oznajmiła w Pokoju Zwierzeń, że Matthew bardzo jej się podoba i liczy, że będzie z nim w jednej drużynie. Veronica zapytała się o luk bagażowy, co zaniepokoiło Ezekiela, który ma złe wspomnienia z Totalnej Porażki w Trasie. Szef na szczęście powiedział, że kto znajdzie się w Luku Bagażowym, będzie od razu uratowany, ale raczej uznał, że nikt na niego nie natrafi. Szef zaczął nadal wyjaśniać zasady programu. Najbardziej zadowalającą dla uczestników był fakt, że obowiązek śpiewania został zniesiony, ponieważ nie mógł znieść tego, jak niektórzy jazgotali. Eva przyznała, że nie ma talentu za grosz, z czym zgadzają się wszyscy. Dziewczyna nie zwróciła na ich reakcje szczególnej uwagi. Nie robiło to na niej żadnego wrażenia. Prowadzący poprawił im humor - dzisiaj miało nie dojść do żadnego wyzwania ani ceremonii eliminacji, musieli po prostu pójść spać w samolocie, co jednak przeszkadzało każdemu zawodnikowi. Koniec końców po dwóch godzinach stękania i marudzenia wszyscy spali jak zabici, oprócz Szefa, który musiał kierować samolotem wraz z Courtney, która podała mu współrzędne, gdzie dokładnie ma wylecieć... Odcinek 2 - "Kazachstan leży również na Europie" Odcinek rozpoczął się informacją od Szefa, że za dziesięć minut wylądują bardzo daleko od Kanady, prawie na sam kraniec. Courtney była zdziwiona, kiedy nie zdecydowali się lecieć od strony Rosji, tylko musieli przelecieć przez całą Skandynawię. Prowadzący przypomniał jej, że to ona kieruje, na co ona tylko przewróciła oczami i dodała, że paliwa starczy im nawet na cały rok. Od razu przeliczyła się ze słowami, ponieważ musieli awaryjnie wylądować w Ałmatach, co zaskoczyło negatywnie Szefa, bo mieli jechać przynajmniej do Karagandy. Courtney od razu wyliczyła, że musieliby podróżować dodatkową godzinę, ponieważ zamknęli jeden z lotów. Przez te całe dwadzieścia godzin lotu Jumbo Jetem Katie, Sadie, a także ich nowo poznany przyjaciel Matthew rozmawiali i śmiali się ze sobą. Veronica grała z B w karty i ciągle przegrywała, ale na to nie zwracała uwagi. Dziewczyna przyznała, że B to najlepszy zawodnik, jakiego poznała w Totalnej Porażce, ponieważ nie piśnie ani jednego słowa, a cisza według niej jest najistotniejszym powodem do obmyślania strategii. Jason oznajmił, iż zamierza zrobić coś Szefowi za tak długą podróż, a Dharma... było jej bardzo smutno i cały czas patrzyła przez okno niczym żywy trup. Szef ogłosił, że nastąpiło lądowanie awaryjne, a każdy ma opuścić pokład w ciągu jednej minuty. Każdy wychodzi na spokojnie. Ezekiel trochę naprzykrzył się Sugar ze względu na poglądy życia wsi. Sugar uznała, że wolałaby mieszkać w mieście, gdzie każdy traktowałby ją jak królową, a Ezekiel był nadal przywiązany do spokoju. Eva o dziwo nawiązała więź sympatii z Darwinem, oboje mieli podobne dzieciństwo, a w życiu poznali kogoś, kto zmienił ich nastawienie do ludzi. W Pokoju Zwierzeń Eva zwierzyła się, że kursy opanowania wreszcie przynoszą rezultaty. Będzie wredna tylko dla skończonych łajz. Szef pośpieszył szukać paliwa, a Courtney została obciążona opiekowaniem się dziewiętnastką zawodników. Aby się nie nudzić, prawniczka wymyśliła im zadanie. Szukając ciekawostek w Internecie, rozkazała znaleźć im Pomnik Amazonek, którego mieli zrobić zdjęcie i dostarczyć je dziewczynie. Ostatnia osoba miała liczyć się z konsekwencjami, o którym ich nie powiedziała. Na początek wysunęli się Marilyn oraz Matthew, mający nadzieję na bycie w jednej drużynie. Oboje podczas biegania rozmawiali ze sobą na temat śpiewania. Dziewczyna pochwaliła mu się, że jeśli znajdą czas, może mu coś zaśpiewać, a Matt pochwalił jej się zdolnością w pieczeniu ciast. Na dobrej drodze był też Justin, którego niosły zmęczone Katie i Sadie. W konfesjonale nadal komplementowały chłopaka, ale zastanawiały się, ile taki przystojniak musi ważyć, żeby całe doszły do mety. Były też takie osoby, które miały kompletnie wywalone na wyzwanie. Veronica, Dharma, DJ i Sugar szli na spokojnie. Na odpowiedź DJ'a, czemu Veronica nie biegnie, ta mu oznajmia, że woli poczekać, aż tamci się zmęczą, a że dodatkowo ma orientację w Kazachstanie, to dojdzie na spokojnie. Pozostała trójka szła za nią, co najwyraźniej zdziwiło dziewczynę oraz zaczęło mylić, ponieważ skręciła w złą uliczkę. Zaczęła wszystkich wyganiać, a Sugar powiedziała, że nie mają powodów do zmartwień, w końcu to ostatnia osoba miała dostać karę, a nie cztery ostatnie. DJ zaśmiał jej się w twarz i powiedział, że to już jest ich problem, czy będą ostatnie. Dogonił Trenta i podstawił mu nogę. Następnie wrócił do ekipy dziewczyn, jednak kiedy tam wrócił, żadnej z nich już nie było, zastał tylko agresywnego, wielkiego psa, który się rzucił na mięśniaka. Pomnik Amazonek był kilometr od Courtney. Po dziesięciu minutach próby znalezienia go Marilyn i Matthew jako pierwsi robią sobie zadowoleni przy nim zdjęcie, następnie uczynili to też Shawn, Ezekiel oraz Justin wraz z Katie i Sadie. Dziewczyny zapytały się go czy mogliby założyć sojusz w trójkę, ten się zgodził. W konfesjonale czuł się dumny z tego, że ponownie może zostać antagonistą oraz Courtney nie odbierze jej tego tytułu. Do Courtney ze zdjęciami wrócili już: Marilyn, Matthew, Shawn, Ezekiel, Justin, Katie, Sadie, a potem Eva. Jason niósł na rękach zmęczoną Crystal, która miała nabite limo. Oznajmił, iż Crystal postanowiła pokłócić się z jedną mieszkanką, wyśmiewając jej strój legendarnej wojowniczki Amazonek - Kitany. Minęła godzina. Szef wrócił z nową rezerwą paliwa, a wszyscy czekali na Sugar, Veronicę, Dharmę i DJ'a. Szef rozpoczął przepychanki słowne z Courtney, oskarżając ją o celowe zgubienie uczestników. Przestaje się z nią kłócić i przeprasza ją, kiedy nareszcie zjawiają się pozostałe trzy dziewczyny w kolejności - Veronica, Sugar, Dharma. DJ jako jedyny gdzieś się zgubił, ale również powrócił do pozostałej dziewiętnastki, kontuzjowany i posiniaczony przez bójkę z psem. Na dowód przyniósł też wszystkie zęby psa, co niezwykle przeraziło dziewczyny. Szef również nazwał go brutalem. Eva zwyzywała go w Pokoju Zwierzeń od ciot, bo wyje, kiedy dziewczyna mu coś powie, a potrafi znęcać się nad zwierzętami. Ten z kolei wył w konfesjonale, co zirytowało Veronicę, która pukała bez przerwy do drzwi łazienki, mówiąc o pilnej potrzebie. Szef oznajmił, że w tym sezonie będą trzy drużyny, z czego niekoniecznie wszyscy się cieszyli. Ponieważ Marilyn i Matthew byli pierwsi, trafią do drużyny A, Shawn do B, Ezekiel do C wraz z Justinem, Katie i Sadie. Eva do B, Jason z Crystal do A, co niekoniecznie się podobało Jasonowi. Darwin i B do zespołu B, następnie Anais do drużyny C. Trent został wyznaczony do drużyny A, Lao Chi i Veronica do drużyny B. Sugar trafiła do drużyny C, a Dharma do A. Od tej chwili słynną "drużynę A" Szef oznaczył jako Staromodnych Podróżników, "drużynę B" jako Prehistorycznych Wojowników, a "drużynę C" - Uciśnionymi Katalończykami. Ponieważ wszędzie było po równo, został tylko DJ, którego Szef oznajmił pierwszym wyeliminowanym po namowach z Courtney. Wszyscy byli zadowoleni i wyśmiali ex zwycięzcę poprzedniego sezonu, a następnie wsiedli na pokład samolotu. Pojawił się problem, mianowicie naprawdę zapomnieli o DJ'u, który utknął w Kazachstanie. Szef wyznaczył Courtney prawidłową trasę i potem mogli już na spokojnie jechać, zwiedzając dalsze zakątki Europy. Odcinek 3 - "Szkockie marzenia Marilyn" Żadna z drużyn nie wygrała poprzedniego wyzwania, ale Szef chciał im wynagrodzić, że poprzedniego dnia z ich głupoty musieli aż dwadzieścia godzin przeczekać w samolocie, aby wyjść na świeże powietrze. Każdy spędzał czas w Pierwszej Klasie, oczywiście nie ma trzeba mówić, że wywiązał się z tego niemały tłok. Wszyscy korzystali z tej nagrody najlepiej, jak potrafili. Marilyn rozmawiała z Matthew'em o tym, że bardzo jest jej szkoda DJ'a, który został w Kazachstanie. Matthew wyraził empatię wobec chłopaka, ale szczerze nie spodobało mu się jego zachowanie - po zwycięstwie poprzedniego sezonu zaczęło mu brakować szacunku do kogokolwiek w programie. W międzyczasie Crystal weszła do jacuzzi w stroju kąpielowym i wyłoniła się niczym syrena, aby móc zachwycić Jasona swoim wdziękiem. Zbawiła do siebie Lao Chi'ego, który jadł kanapkę, ale od razu ją odłożył i opuścił miejsce. Veronica krytykowała Darwina oraz oznajmiła mu, że jego występ jest godny pożałowania i jako weteran powinien sobie darować już w pierwszym odcinku. Od razu chłopak skojarzył ją z Phoebe, przez co ta rozgniewana wyszła z Pierwszej Klasy. Shawn czaił się w wentylatorze, ponieważ lęk do zombie ponownie powrócił. Na maniaka trupów spoglądał tylko B, który podrapał się po czole i rozmyślał nad fobią Shawna. Eva tymczasem ćwiczyła, ale od razu przestała, kiedy Sugar oceniała jej talię: - Aż tak cię śmieszę, co? - spojrzała się na nią Eva. - Ty raczej powinnaś zadbać o siebie, słoneczko, a nie tylko zajadać się kurczakami, kiedy nikt nie patrzy. - Ja przynajmniej jestem ładna. Potwierdzi to 90% moich wiernych fanów. - odparła Sugar, robiąc pozę zwyciężczyni. Justin na nią popatrzył i parsknął śmiechem. Blondynka nie zwróciła na to uwagi. Anais czytała książkę i powiedziała, że bez Kate czuje się tu bardzo samotnie. Myśli, że powinna się z kimś zaprzyjaźnić, bo nie chce mieć statusu wiecznej samotnicy. Za przykład podała Veronicę, która jako jedyna wolała siedzieć w Klasie Ekonomicznej, jednak jej myśli rozproszył Darwin, siadając koło niej i dezorientując dziewczynie. Mówi jej, że w Pierwszej Klasie zrobiło się trochę za głośno. Kiedy słyszą dźwięk tłuczonego szkła, Veronica odpowiada: "Ty nazywasz tym trochę? Ostatnio taki harmider słyszałam na koncercie rockowym." Zanim wylądowali do kolejnego europejskiego państwa, Szef kazał im zgadnąć, gdzie się znajdują. Padały najróżniejsze, najdziwniejsze odpowiedzi. Jedni nawet twierdzili, że znajdują się w Watykanie, a kiedy Marilyn wyjrzała przez okno, zemdlała. Ocucili ją Matthew i Jason. Dziewczyna jeszcze raz spojrzała na widok zza okna i była wzruszona tym, co zobaczyła. Widziała przepięknych ludzi w kiltach. Była to Szkocja. Marilyn pochwaliła się, że zna wszystko na temat Szkocji i chciałaby chętnie odwiedzić swoją rodzinę, na co niestety nie dostała zgody, ale przynajmniej wyśle im pocztówką zdjęcie na dowód pobytu w Edynburgu. Darwin zapytał się Szefa, jaki jest cel podróży. Ten mu oznajmił, że tutaj pobawią się w słynnego potwora z Loch Ness. Marilyn po raz kolejny chciała pochwalić się wiedzą, a Crystal nazwała ją zwykłą kujonką, gdyż według niej na temat Szkocji można wiele dowiedzieć się z kart turystycznych. Dziewczynę zaczęło drażnić zachowanie "wszechwiedzącej" i bez przerwy ubliżała dziewczynie. Po raz kolejny popadła również w konflikt z Sugar, gdzie przedrzeźniały się nawzajem. Sugar nawet przez przypadek nadepnęła na nogę Justina, co go rozwścieczyło. Swój upust emocjom dał w Pokoju Zwierzeń, gdzie obiecywał sobie wyeliminować dziewczynę. Wszyscy przebrali się w stroje kąpielowe. Na specjalny znak Szefa wypłynęli na powierzchnię wody. Sugar chwaliła się swoją seksowną bielizną do pływania, jednak nie zwróciła uwagi na to, że mieli znaleźć się w wodzie. Po chwili porwało ją coś w kształcie gada i odpłynęło. Nikt na to nie zwrócił uwagi, bo nie miał jak. Darwin bez przerwy miał problemy z nurkowaniem w wodzie i brał świeże powietrze. Również wokół siebie nie znalazł nikogo ze swojej drużyny, a gad porwał też i jego. Veronica przejęła się zniknięciem Darwina i poinformowała o tym zespół. Zdziwiło to Prehistorycznych Wojowników, jednak dziewczyna uparła się przy swoim i poczekała na potwora, aby stoczyć z nim walkę. Jej pewność siebie zniknęła, kiedy od razu została zagarnięta. Katalończycy zauważyli także nieobecność Ezekiela oraz Justina. Dziewczyny z tego powodu były lekko przerażone, ale dalej płynęły dzielnie i nawet natrafiły na Trenta oraz Crystal, którzy utknęli w mule. Ich wygląd przeraził dziewczyny, a Sadie pomyliła ich z potworami, dlatego cała piątka od razu odpadła z wyzwania. Podróżnicy vs Wojownicy. Obie drużyny miały już tylko czwórkę zawodników. Wszyscy z Podróżników nagle się wychylają, żeby Jason powiedział im o strategii. Zamierzał on stoczyć walkę z potworem na otwartym powietrzu, bo wiedział, że im dłużej znajdą się pod wodą, tym mniej powietrza będą mieli przy ewentualnej możliwości ucieczki. Nagle zjawił się potwór Loch Ness - wyglądał jak coś prehistorycznego, najprawdopodobniej brachiozaur. Jason stanął do walki, a Marilyn znalazła wysepkę, na której pomagała Jasonowi walce, rzucając mu patyki. Jason parę razy dźgnął bestię, a ta padła do wody i uwolniła uciekających: Ezekiela, Justina, Katie, Sadie, Anais, Sugar, Darwina, Veronicę, Crystal, Trenta oraz Evę. Eva zwierzyła się, że również próbowała walczyć z nim, ale poległa. Wszyscy od razu znaleźli się już na powierzchni, gdzie Justin oskarżył Sugar o sabotaż drużyny. Szef oznajmił im, że potwór z Loch Ness naprawdę nie istnieje, a był nim tylko Lightning w kostiumie starożytnego dinozaura. Wszystkim się podobała zabawa, oprócz przegranych, a Jason powiedział do Lightninga, że sposobem walki zyskał u niego szacunek. Crystal wtulała się w chłopaka i nazywała go "dzielnym rycerzem z głębin", co spowodowało śmiech u Evy i Veronicy. Szef pozwolił Podróżnikom, w nagrodę za wygraną wyzwania, pozwiedzać stolicę przez dwie godziny. Marilyn i Matthew zaczęli biegać po różnych zakątkach stolicy Szkocji i wysłuchali występów na dudzie. Prehistoryczni Wojownicy w milczeniu udali się do Klasy Ekonomicznej. Podczas ceremonii eliminacji zagrożeni byli Ezekiel i Sugar. Z czterema głosami program jako druga musiała opuścić Sugar, która nie kryła rozgoryczenia decyzją drużyny. Justin był dumny z siebie i powiedział, że jeśli będą zawalać wyzwania, to na pewno już nie odpadnie, ponieważ Katie i Sadie są mu bardzo wierne. W międzyczasie Anais oraz Katie również się zaprzyjaźniły, wymyślając śmieszną historyjkę o potworze z Loch Ness. Sugar wykonała Skok Wstydu, a Szef zapowiedział następny odcinek. Odcinek 4 - "Słowacja kolebką mądrości" Odcinek rozpoczyna się najzwyczajniej na świecie. Podróżnicy świętują swoje zwycięstwo w Pierwszej Klasie. Relacje Marilyn z Matthew'em są coraz lepsze. Oboje często spędzają ze sobą mnóstwo czasu na rozmawianiu. Dharma jest odizolowana od reszty i większość czasu przebywa w najbardziej luksusowym miejscu tego samolotu, czyli gdzieś przy rogu. Trent postanowił, że porozmawia z Dharmą. Próbował czegoś się od niej dowiedzieć, jednak nie dostał żadnej odpowiedzi. W międzyczasie Crystal przeszkadzała Jasonowi w jedzeniu zapiekanki. Kiedy zaczęła śpiewać, przysmak Jasona wylądował mu na jego spodniach, przez co miał je całe w ketchupie. Nie mógł znieść dziewczyny i zapytał się, czy ktoś może odciągnąć od niego Crystal. Marilyn poprosiła kulturalnie dziewczynę, aby się odsunęła od Jasona, jednak ta nie chciała i zaczęła zlizywać ketchup z jego spodni, na co niechętnie patrzyła Marilyn. W klasie przegranych siedzieli zmęczeni Prehistoryczni Wojownicy oraz Uciśnieni Katalończycy. Katie oraz Sadie nie odstawały od Justina o krok, co mu się bardzo spodobało, Veronica poprosiła Anais do siebie. Darwin cichaczem podsłuchał rozmowę dziewczyn. Chodziło o stan Katalończyków. Veronica przewidziała, że kiedy Katie, Sadie oraz Justin stanowią większość, Anais i Ezekiel w przypadku porażki następni opuszczą program. B zajmował się robotem, co zaciekawiło Lao Chi'ego, który przyglądał się maszynie. Shawn nie wiadomo gdzie się powiedział, a Justin przysiadł się do Veronicy, aby ją oczarować, jednak ta tylko zlekceważyła go. Szef ogłosił, że uczestnicy znajdują się w Słowacji. Nikt nie podzielał szczególnego zachwytu wobec państwa. Crystal zadała pytanie z czego słynie takie nudne państwo. Z pozoru Słowacja jest tylko jednym ze słowiańskich państw, ale właśnie ona jest uznawane za jedno z najmądrzejszych państw w Europie. Większość nie mogła się doczekać następnego zadania, które polegało na escape roomie. Nastała cisza, bowiem nikt oprócz B nie wiedział, co to jest escape room. Kolejny problem był taki, że B nie mówi, co zdołowało Szefa. Pokrótce objaśnił zasady niezrozumiałym. Były one niezwykle proste - rozwiązywać łamigłówki i opuścić pokój w jak najprostszym czasie przy pomocy różnych zagadek. Na myśl o współpracy i integracji z innymi oraz słodkiemu gadaniu Courtney, Veronica miała odruchy wymiotne, jednak z trudem je powstrzymała. Darwin zapytał się jeszcze Szefa, jak duży jest taki pokój. Jego w ogóle to nie ruszało, a Darwin przypomniał mu o swojej chorobie (konkretnie klaustrofobii). Szef odsunął go od zadania i powiedział, że Podróżnicy również muszą kogoś odrzucić. Crystal od razu krzyknęła "JASON" i ten musiał niestety zrezygnować, co zezłościło chłopaka, który miał pretensje do Crystal o jej lekkomyślność. Ta od razu posmutniała "nieświadoma" głupoty. Na ucieczkę z pokojów zawodnicy mieli 45 minut. Jason i Darwin w międzyczasie obserwowali poczynania innych osób z drużyny. Dharma powiedziała, że nieobecność Jasona zawdzięczają Darwinowi, a Crystal od razu stanęła po stronie gotki. W zespole Wojowników Shawn obserwował zombie. Veronica poprosiła Evę, aby ustawiła maniaka do pionu i tak też się stało po solidnym plaskaczu. B chciał im powiedzieć o wskazówce, ale nawet i jego przerosła niemożność mówienia. W drużynie Katalończyków Katie i Sadie uznały, że escape room to najlepsze miejsce do zabawy w berka, Katie ganiając Sadie, przez przypadek dotykała różne rzeczy, jednak dzięki jej braku świadomości wychodziło to drużynie na korzyść. Justin spoglądał na swoje paznokcie, a Ezekiel pałętał się koło Anais szukając czegokolwiek. Minęło pół godziny. Anais znalazła ostatnią wskazówkę dla Katalończyków, Veronica cały czas próbowała pomóc w swoim zespole, ale nie dawało to skutków. Drużyna Podróżników bardzo się błąkała oraz nie tknęli nic. Katalończycy opuścili escape room i zwyciężyli, po chwili za nimi drużyna Wojowników, która nie kryła rozczarowania tym, że kolejną noc spędzą nie w Pierwszej Klasie, ale w Klasie Ekonomicznej. Szef zsyła Podróżników, gdzie obarczają przegraną Crystal. Hatchet na ich (nie)szczęście dodaje, że da im spokój z ceremonią, a Crystal zaczyna płakać i błagać o drugą szansę w przyszłości. Marilyn oraz Matthew od razu stoją po stronie dziewczyny, jednak Dharma, Trent i Jason są wobec niej nieufni... Odcinek 5 - "Liechtenstein jest jak Ezekiel, nikt go nie docenia" Kolejny przepiękny dzień z podróżą. Anais przypomniała sobie ostatnie słowa Veronicy odnośnie przetrwania w programie i niechętnie spoglądała na to, jak Justin przymila się do Katie i Sadie. Myślała nawet o tym, żeby odciągnąć je od siebie, ale nie jest chamska do tego stopnia, żeby rozdzielać przyjaciółki. Ezekiel natomiast zapytał się wszystkich wprost co o nim sądzą. Justin był bardzo okrutny wobec chłopaka i nazwał go bezwartościowym mutantem, Anais jednak pochwaliła Ezekiela za to, że nie obraża już dziewczyn i uznała, że nie jest taki zły, jak wszyscy uważają. Ezekiel cieszy się z tego powodu, a Anais odczuwa ulgę, o czym mówi także w Pokoju Zwierzeń, że nie jest sama z problemem. Natomiast w Klasie Ekonomicznej Crystal błaga o przebaczenie z powodu jej niepowodzeń w poprzednim wyzwaniu. Trent jest bardzo nieufny wobec dziewczyny i mówi jej to wprost, jednak wdaje się z tego powodu w sprzeczkę z Jasonem. Ten drugi wypomina mu jego nieudany związek z Gwen, a Trent wypomina mu, że jest po prostu skończonym kretynem: - Nie wiem, jak ty, ale ja wolałbym już słuchać tę kretynkę Crystal niż ciebie. - odpowiada mu rozzłoszczony Jason. - Heather ładnie ciebie nauczyła, jak to okazywać ludziom szacunek. - Umyj lepiej zęby. Zajeżdża od ciebie cebulą. - rzekł mu Trent. Dharma nie mogła słuchać tej wymiany zdań i postanowiła pisać coś na kartkach. Była to karykatura Trenta, ale w kształcie laleczki voodoo. Od razu ją jednak wyrzuciła do kosza, bo stwierdziła, że jej się nie przyda. Ignorowała nadal swoją drużynę i niechętnie patrzyła na strategię przeciwnej drużyny. Eva opowiada taktykę, którą mogą zastosować w następnym wyzwaniu, a Veronica uznaje ją za nieprzydatną, ponieważ Eva nie jest wybitnym geniuszem, aby przewidzieć, w którym państwie teraz się znajdą. Eva odpowiada jej na to "Polska", a Veronica przewraca oczami. Wskazuje jej nawet kawiarnię i mówi, że jeśli taką kawę sprzedają w Polsce, to kamienie rosną na drzewach. Ona z kolei odpowiada, że znajdą się gdzieś na Bałkanach, konkretnie w Albanii. Lao Chi mówi im, że żadna z tych odpowiedzi nie jest poprawna, ponieważ rozpoznał skrzynkę pocztową i na niej niemiecki napis, który wskazywał na to, że znajdują się w Liechtensteinie. Courtney jest bardzo zadowolona z tego państwa, ponieważ tutaj przez rok uczęszczała do akademika, ale kontynuowała już naukę w Paryżu. Wyłożyła uczestnikom bardzo długi, aczkolwiek ciekawy wykład na temat jednego z najmniejszych krajów. Po tym, jak uczestnicy dowiedzieli się o stanie majątkowym państwa, byli zaskoczeni, że Liechtenstein to jedno z najbogatszych państw, nawet jak na swoje tereny. Szef wyjaśnił im cel dzisiejszej podróży. Każda drużyna wyśle dwie osoby, które kupią najbardziej wartościowe rzeczy, jakie można znaleźć w centrum handlowym. Reszta miała zwiedzać uniwersytet, do którego chodziła Courtney. Katalończycy wystawili Katie i Sadie, które uważały siebie za mistrzynie aukcji, Wojownicy Shawna z Lao Chim, a Podróżnicy Dharmę oraz Trenta, od których chcieli odpocząć. Najlepiej sobie zaczęły radzić dziewczyny, gdzie były zainteresowane szmaragdowym naszyjnikiem, który znalazły w drogerii i błagały ekspedientkę o odsprzedanie. Był tylko taki problem, że żadna z drużyn nie uzyskała pieniędzy od Szefa. Zapytany przez Darwina, ten spanikował i wybiegł z uniwersytetu w poszukiwaniu szóstki. Courtney strzeliła facepalma i wyjęła z kieszeni pięć tysięcy dolarów. Katie i Sadie nadal błagały o taki naszyjnik. Sprzedawczyni poprosiła ich o ukazanie talentu. Sadie zaczęła tańczyć, a Katie śpiewać. Zjawili się mieszkańcy oraz zaczęli płacić 15 dolarów za każde wypociny dziewczyn. Shawn znalazł sklep średniowieczny oraz kupił topór, który przydałby się mu do ataku na zombie. Lao Chi zgubił chłopaka, ale także sam miał słabą orientację w tym terenie. Na szczęście znajomość języka niemieckiego bardzo łatwo pomogła mu dostać się na rynek. Dharma i Trent rozmawiali ze sobą o nieudanych związkach. Wprawdzie Dharma wyznała mu, że jest lesbijką oraz jej pierwsza miłość zakończyła się w sądzie, a Trent powiedział jej, że nadal chciałby być z Gwen i zrobi wszystko, aby odzyskać dziewczynę. Dharma życzyła mu szczęścia. Zwiedzanie uniwersytetu zajęło uczestnikom cały dzień. Wszyscy sarkastycznie bili brawa dla Courtney i uznali, że swoim gadaniem mogłaby zająć od razu cały miesiąc. Veronica powiedziała dla żartu, że Courtney jest większą paplą od Staci, co zezłościło prawniczkę. Nagle do akademika wpadł Shawn i krzyknął, że zombie są w pobliżu. Od razu rzucił toporem, który omal nie rozwaliłby głowy Courtney, gdyby ta nie schyliła się w odpowiedniej chwili. Marilyn oraz Matthew stali przerażeni, a Matthew krzyczał, że napadł na nich jakiś bandyta. Eva niechętnie przewróciła oczami, uspokoiła Shawna i powiedziała mu historyjkę, że zombie wymarli 300 lat temu. Katie oraz Sadie pobiegły do uniwersytetu z błyszczącym naszyjnikiem, a Dharma i Trent z niczym. Ostatni wbił Szef, który był bardzo wkurzony. Wykrzyczał, ile są winni za zdemolowanie jednego sklepu z horrorami i czarnym humorem. Najbardziej wnerwiło to Veronicę, ponieważ sprawcą zamieszek był członek ich drużyny - Shawn. Courtney niechętnie oddała 3.500 dolarów Szefowi i wzięła od NPDKŻ naszyjnik, z którego była bardzo dumna. Pozwoliła sobie nawet na założenie go i przetrzymanie go, na co zgodzili się wszyscy. Wyglądała w nim naprawdę pięknie, a Veronica ośmieliła się skomplementować dziewczynę oraz przeprosić za komentarz ze Staci. Courtney nadal gniewała się na dziewczynę oraz oznajmiła, że Wojownicy powinni stracić dwie osoby, ale skoro przeprosiła - posłała ich na ceremonię. Szef natomiast oznajmił, że Katalończycy po raz kolejny zapewnili sobie pobyt w Pierwszej Klasie. Zanim jednak każdy poszedł do samolotu, byli świadkami, jak Ezekiel gra w siatkówkę z dziećmi i dorosłymi. Anais i Marilyn zaczęły bić brawa oraz gorąco kibicować Ezekiel'owi. Cieszyły się, że ten znalazł sobie rówieśników. Darwin oraz Lao Chi również docenili Ezekiela, a Veronica tylko prychnęła. Crystal natomiast podlizywała się Jasonowi swoimi umiejętnościami grania w siatkówkę. Eva od razu zażartowała, że jej największym talentem jest marudzenie i grzanie ławki rezerwowych, kiedy przedszkolakowi nie uda się przebić piłki przez siatkę, na co Jason wybuchnął śmiechem i przybił żółwika z Evą. Crystal strzeliła focha i poszła gdzieś. Większość głosów wyglądała tak samo. Shawn rozmawiał z B na temat zombie, a ten coraz bardziej był na niego zły, ale postanowił być obojętny wobec niego. Torebki z fistaszkami otrzymali Darwin, Lao Chi, Veronica i B. Zostali Shawn i Eva. Shawn był zły na Evę, ponieważ podczas pobytu w Słowacji ta spoliczkowała go. Ostatecznie Eva dostała ostatnią zarzyganą torebkę, skarciła Shawna i ten musiał wykonać Skok Wstydu, nie bojąc się żadnego zombie. Odcinek 6 - "Pojedźmy do Norwegii, hipotermia gwarantowana!" Katalończycy kolejny raz korzystali z luksusów Pierwszej Klasy. Anais udało się porozmawiać z Katie. Dowiedziała się od niej czegoś bardzo przyjemnego, mianowicie Katie znudziła się już Justinem i tylko przymila się do niego, aby zbliżyć Sadie do Justina. Anais mówi szczerze, co o tym myśli i Katie obraża się na Anais. Z pomocą przychodzi jej Ezekiel, który jednak również nie daje dobrego pomysłu. Eva jest zła na swoją drużynę i obarcza przegraną Lao Chi'ego, który niby jest poliglotą, a zawalił wyzwanie. Ten z kolei nie wiedział, jak ma zawrócić Shawna i nie mógł go znaleźć. Miał już prawie coś na targu, ale go ktoś popchnął, nie wiedział nawet kto. Eva uznała go za dziwaka i unikała tematu, Veronica natomiast miała sprzeczkę z Darwinem. Zapytała się mianowicie, skąd ma tak kalecznego brata, a Darwin zagryzł wargę ze złości. - Czy mogłabyś nikogo nie obrażać? - zapytał ją grzecznie Darwin, ale przeczuwał, że jego cierpliwość robi się coraz słabsza. - Oczywiście! A czy on może się kiedyś nam przydać? - dokuczała mu Veronica. Słysząc to, Lao Chi'emu było bardzo przykro. Matthew zdecydował się wziąć z pierwszej klasy ciasteczka, które podarował Marilyn, ale żeby ukryli to w tajemnicy. Oboje zajadali się smakołykiem, a Trent poczuł się zazdrosny o ich bardzo pozytywne relacje. Chciał sprawić, żeby Marilyn przestała go lubić. Pragnął wywołać zazdrość u Matthew'a, dlatego również zaczął podwalać się do dziewczyny. Najpierw położył się na jej kolanach, co wszyscy uznali za dziwne. - Mogę wam pomóc i zabrać waszego przyjemniaczka stąd. - zaproponowała im Veronica. - Nie wtryniaj się w nieswoje sprawy, debilko. - odparła Crystal. - Po prostu wam pomagam, żebyście się ogarnęli, bo jak na razie nie stanowicie żadnego zagrożenia. - stwierdziła Veronica. - A co z Gwen, Trent? Veronica miała zamiar sabotować drużynę przeciwną. Uznała to za dobry pomysł, ponieważ to oni stanowili aktualnie przewagę liczebną. Nagle wszyscy odczuwali zimno. Szef oznajmił im, że znajdują się w Norwegii, w jednym z najchłodniejszych miejsc w Europie, a nawet na Ziemi. Kolejne proste wyzwanie treściowo. Trzeba było wejść do jeziora i wytrzymać tam jak najdłużej, w przeciwnym razie można zawsze je opuścić, co skończy się eliminacją z zadania. Wszyscy niechętnie wchodzą do wody i mamy już dwóch tchórzy - Crystal oraz B. Z każdą minutą dla każdego wyzwanie stawało się coraz trudniejsze. Po dwóch minutach chłodu nie zniosła również Veronica. Eva bardzo się denerwowała, ponieważ w bardzo krótkim czasie w drużynie zostały już tylko trzy osoby. Ezekiel poddał się po czwartej minucie. Nadszedł taki moment, kiedy ludzie nawet masowo opuszczali jeziorko. W Podróżnikach Marilyn oraz Matthew przytulali się do siebie, Jason ledwo zipał, a Dharma tylko wzdychała. Wojownicy dmuchali na zimne, a z Katalończyków pozostały tylko Katie i Sadie, które opowiadały sobie najróżniejsze historyjki dla poprawy humoru. Jedna z nich była tak obrzydliwa, że Dharma jej nie wytrzymała i wyszła z wody, aby zwymiotować. Lao Chi również postanowił opuścić jezioro, ale śmiertelny wzrok Evy namówił go do pozostania na miejscu. Minęło osiem minut. Marilyn i Matthew również opuścili staw, a przy tym Katie, co zasmuciło Sadie. Została piątka najlepszych. Jason i Sadie starali się ze wszystkich sił utrzymać się na wodzie, a Lao Chi był już całkowicie zdrętwiały. Zamienił się w kostkę lodu. Eva opowiadała o tym, że wreszcie opłaciły jej się praktyki morsowania, a Darwin opowiadał o Lao Chi'm, że też próbuje i wychodziło mu coraz lepiej, a tym razem pobił nawet rekord o minutę. Szef postanowił wyłowić Lao Chi'ego. Została czwórka najlepszych. Sadie czuła, że może w każdej chwili pęknąć, jednak postarała się nie zawieść drużyny. Po chwili jednak Crystal zaczęła dotykać Jasona, a ten został porażony przez nią prądem i zwiał. Dharma zaczęła się sprzeczać z Crystal. Co było bardziej ciekawe, tylko one były na miejscu wyzwania, bo Marilyn i Matthew postanowili się ogrzać w budynku, a Trent grał na gitarze, aby zachęcić do siebie dziewczynę. Pozostałe drużyny walczyły o Pierwszą Klasę. Po dziesięciu minut Sadie zdecydowała, że dłużej już nie wytrzyma, ale po wypowiedzeniu tych słów również zamieniła się w bryłę lodową. Szef wyłowił ją i ogłosił Evę z Darwinem zwycięzcami dla Wojowników. Wszyscy przybili piątki, a także chuchali na swoją dłoń po tym, kiedy świętować zwycięstwo z Bryłą-Chim (nazwany tak przez Szefa). Podczas ceremonii bezpieczni byli Marilyn, Matthew, a także Dharma. Szef rzucił torebkę także Trentowi, który dostał tylko jeden głos. Dharma przyznała, że głosowała na niego, ponieważ w ten sposób myślała, że ułatwi mu drogę do Gwen. Wspomniała też, że jest jej bliską przyjaciółką. Ostatnią torebkę otrzymał/-a... Crystal, co zaskoczyło wszystkich. Otóż dziewczyna poinformowała zespół, że Jason rzekomo specjalnie wyszedł do wody, aby zawalić wyzwanie. Nie będąc świadomymi całego zajścia, zagłosowali tak, jak powiedziała im Crystal. Ta z kolei była bardzo z siebie dumna i oznajmiła, że specjalnie grała taką głupią, aby pozbyć się najmocniejszego ogniwa w ich zespole. Odcinek 7 - "Na połów do Malmo" Zwycięska drużyna Wojowników grzeje się przy kaloryferze. Problem polegał na przeziębieniu Lao Chi'ego, który tylko spał na krześle. Veronica zaczęła swoją strategię oraz namówiła na sojusz B, któremu wszystko było obojętne. Na razie próbowała nie wchodzić w drogę Evie, która mogłaby ją szybko wyrzucić. Ma zamiar w przypadku przegranej wyeliminować Evę mimo faktu, iż jednak reszta drużyny jest lepsza w zadaniach umysłowych aniżeli fizycznych. Crystal przejmuje się eliminacją Jasona oraz nie ukrywa rozczarowania, jednak jest to jej tylko sprytna gra aktorska, mająca na celu zmylić Marilyn oraz Matthew'a. Mówiąc o nich, między nimi zaczęło iskrzyć. Nie podobało się to Crystal, która zaczęła obmyślać strategię mającą na celu skłócenie ich. Dharma tradycyjnie nic się nie odzywała, a Trent postanowił, że pomoże Crystal w rozdzieleniu tamtej dwójki. Druga drużyna natomiast bez zmian - Katie i Sadie są bardzo zadowolone, podobnie jak reszta. Anais powiedziała, że pomysł Katie jest bardzo prosty, aczkolwiek genialny i niesamowity. Po tym czasie wylądowali w Szwecji, gdzie znaleźli się przed małym stawem. Po omówieniu treści wyzwania przez Szefa, Wojownicy ryknęli z radości. Chodziło o połów ryb. Mniejszy entuzjazm wykazali Katalończycy, a Podróżnicy protestowali, że to jest specjalnie robione pod dwie drużyny. Szef wyjaśnił im, że grają po równo, ale jak zechce, może to zmienić. Wszystkie drużyny wzięły się za wędkarstwo. Nie trzeba było mówić, że cały zespół Podróżników najpierw omówił strategię, jaka najlepsza przynęta jest na tuńczyka albo okonia i zaczęli łowienie z wielkim bonusem. Z Katalończyków łowiły tylko Katie oraz Anais, wcześniej Sadie, ale połamała resztę wędek. Ezekiel natomiast sprzeciwiał się łowieniu biednych zwierząt oraz nie pomagał w wyzwaniu. W Podróżnikach Matthew i Marilyn znaleźli kolejną rzecz, która ich łączy. Bowiem w wakacje ojcowie często brali ich na ryby, gdzie nocowali w lesie albo nad rzeką. Crystal zaczęła rzygać, aby zwrócili uwagę na jej atencyjne i rozpaczliwe wołanie o pomoc. Minęły trzy godziny i Szef dowiedział się o wielkim sukcesie Wojowników, którzy złowili aż 89 ryb, potem Podróżnicy z 23 rybami i na szarym końcu Katalończycy z sumem trzymanym przez Anais. Na ich szczęście Szef ogłosił, że to odcinek, który nie kończy się eliminacją. Katie starała się nie ukrywać rozczarowania, ponieważ była blisko wyeliminowania jednego z zagrożeń. Odcinek 8 - "Polak, Węgier, dwa bratanki - polej frajerkę ciepłym moczem ze szklanki" Podróżnicy świętowali kolejną wygraną w Pierwszej Klasie. W nagrodę za pierwsze miejsce mogli także zjeść złowione ryby. Przyrządzał je Lao Chi, a wszyscy zajadali się ze smakiem. Nikt nie narzekał na ości, ponieważ takowych nie było. Veronica nadal kompletowała swoją strategię, jednak ta część była dla niej trudna. Otóż ani Darwin, ani Eva nie chcieli wchodzić w żadne układy. Wie też, że nie opłaca się rozmawiać z Lao Chi'm, bo jest przyrodnim bratem Darwina oraz może swojemu bratu wygadać strategię. Crystal jest bardzo swobodna oraz pragnie zwycięstwa. Chce za wszelką cenę skupić się na wyzwaniu, jednak rozprasza ją Trent, mówiąc o tym, czy Crystal nie chciałaby zostać jego dziewczyną. Ta wpada w szał i krzyczy na niego, potem jednak mówi, że to przez zmęczenie. Dharma nadal nie ufa Crystal i uważa ją za dziwadło. Strategia Crystal zdaje się działać, ponieważ jeśli każdy ją postrzega za osobę głupią, nie będzie wyeliminowana tak łatwo. Justin zdaje się dostrzegać intencje Katie i spogląda na nią. Widzi też, że Katie oraz Anais coraz częściej odzywają się do siebie. Namawia Sadie, by ta zmusiła Katie do mówienia. Uczestnicy lądują w Debreczynie, konkretnie w Węgrzech. Szef przechwala się swoją ugrofińską mową, której nikt za żadne skarby nie rozumiał. Szef wyjaśnił im, że dzisiejsze zadanie jest bardzo interesujące. Polegało ono na jedzeniu węgierskiej kuchni i wziąć udział mogły trzy osoby z każdej drużyny. Dwie osoby z drużyny natomiast miały rzucać w siebie żetonami i która oberwie pięć razy, odpadnie. Na dokonanie decyzji drużyny miały tylko minutę. Po chwili zespoły ustawiły się w sposób następujący: Kuchnia węgierska składa się głównie... z papryki najróżniejszego rodzaju, dlatego w każdej potrawie takie warzywo występowało. Najgorzej z przełknięciem miała głównie Crystal, dlatego Podróżnicy bez przerwy ją poganiali, a ta się prawie udusiła. Jedzenie Wojownikom szło świetnie, a Veronica dała swój popis świństwa, że żarła niczym świnka w korycie tłumacząc, że muszą przecież wygrać. Rzucanie monetami było dużo nudniejsze. Justin postanowił sabotować wyzwanie i zatrzymał Katie. Pozostała czwórka szybko ich wyeliminowała z gry. Chodziło o to, że Justin powoli domyśla się całej strategii Anais i jeśli Katie będzie jej słuchać, to ona odpadnie. Katie była wkurzona na Justina jak nigdy dotąd i uciekła, najchętniej powiedzieć wszystko Sadie. Matthew oraz Darwin rzucali w siebie nawzajem, a Marilyn znalazła kryjówkę oraz zastawiła pułapkę na Wojowników. Po pięciu najróżniejszych gulaszach, owocach, mięsach, półmiskach bądź chlebach z leczem jako pierwsi wszystko zjedli Wojownicy, licząc na zwycięstwo swojej drużyny. Pułapka Marilyn zadziałała tylko na Darwina, a Eva uzbierała wiele monet i z balkonu zrzuciła wszystkie na głowy Marilyn oraz Matthewa. Dzięki jej brutalnej strategii Wojownicy wygrali po raz kolejny i zostaną w Pierwszej Klasie na kolejną podróż. Podróżnicy tradycyjnie drugie miejsce, a Katalończycy niechętnie udali się na ceremonię, gdzie Katie zaszantażowana przez Justina kierowała się jego przeczuciami. Okazało się, że na wylocie jest Anais, dopóki Szef nie podpuścił ich do kolejnej fałszywej ceremonii. Wszyscy byli tym wyraźnie znudzeni oraz Szef powiedział, że dzisiejsze głosy niech dadzą im coś do zrozumienia, ponieważ czeka ich kolejna niespodzianka przed wyjazdem do następnego państwa. W materiale dodatkowym przed zakończeniem odcinka, Veronica wkradła się do Klasy Ekonomicznej, ponieważ podczas wyzwania Crystal bardzo mocno ją wyszydzała: "Rodzice ciebie nie karmią w domu, huh? No tak, pewnie twoje codziennie pożywienie to wszystko, co wydalasz, więc co się dziwić, jak się rzuciłaś na kiełbasę, jak małpa w ZOO?". Postanowiła oblać ją słoikiem z moczem, a ta zaczęła drzeć się i pobudziła zmęczonych ceremonią wszystkich. Szef dał jej karę, że jeśli ich drużyna miałaby wygrać, Crystal i tak spędziłaby noc w Klasie Ekonomicznej, jednak jej krzyki nie ustały. Po swoim zwycięstwie Veronica powiedziała wierszyk pod tytułem: "Polak, Węgier, dwa bratanki, i do szabli, i do szklanki - a jak nie masz szabli, to oblej frajerkę Crystal moczem z filiżanki. Po tym zaczęła się śmiać, a Szef ją tylko upomniał, aby się zachowywała cicho. Ta kiwnęła głową na tak i w ciszy udała się do Pierwszej Klasy. Odcinek 9 - "Bez malinek nie ma zabawy" Była czwarta w nocy. Szef włączył bardzo głośno rockową muzykę tak, aby wszystkich zbudzić. Oczywiście nie trzeba mówić, że nikomu się to nie podobało, oprócz Veronicy, która lunatykowała i tańczyła rock and rolla. Dopiero śmiech Justina ją obudził, a przy okazji nadal udawała, że jest w fazie REM i nadeptywała bez przerwy na nogi Justina. Była rozgniewana pobudką Szefa i żądała wyjaśnień. Hatchet oznajmił im od razu, że dojdzie do... Tutaj jego zdanie zostało przerwane, ponieważ wszyscy krzyknęli chórem »POŁĄCZENIE DRUŻYN????«, co sprawiło, że obudziła się również Courtney i ruszyła do kolejnego europejskiego państwa, bowiem dziewczyna zawsze wyruszała świtem. Szef zmienił ich nastawienie do rzekomego połączenia drużyn i powiedział, że dojdzie do roszad, bo uważa, że jest za mało akcji. Gdy powiedział, że każda drużyna otrzyma dwóch członków, wszyscy pomyśleli o tym, że dojdzie do sześciokrotnego debiutu, jednak tylko nazwał ich pacanami i zamienił drużynami następujące osoby: Wszyscy byli oburzeni zamianami drużyn, jakie miały się odbyć, tylko było widać uśmiech na twarzy Crystal, która pozbyła się niewygodnych członków i w zamian dostała bardziej naiwnych od nich. Lao Chi powitał z wielką chęcią Matthewa i Sadie, a Katie oraz Sadie zaczęły płakać. Pół godziny później wylądowali w Belgradzie. Większość osób, które musiały zmienić drużynę, czuła się bardzo obco. Anais odetchnęła z ulgą, że Marilyn dołączyła do jej drużyny, ponieważ wie, że nie ulegnie urokowi Justinowi, jednak przystojniakowi to się nie spodobało i również próbował podrywać Marilyn, jednak dostał kopa w krocze od Matthew'a. Veronica nie komentowała tej sytuacji oraz powiedziała, że nadal Darwin i Lao Chi to są osoby godne zaufania. Wyzwanie znowu było bardzo łatwe, ponieważ chodziło o... berka, z nieznajomym w roli głównej. Trzeba było uciekać, jednak jeśli ktoś oberwałby malinami, musi pożegnać się z wyzwaniem. Dziewczyny z zespołu Katalończyków podeszły do sprawy bardzo strategicznie i postanowiły wszystkie schować się w jednym, najmniej zauważalnym miejscu, a jak wiemy, najciemniej jest zawsze pod latarnią, więc ukryły się w cerkwi. Marilyn zauważyła Matthew'a, przez co zapomniała, że tutaj mają plan, ale na szczęście poszukiwacz ich nie znalazł. Natomiast w zespole Podróżników doszło do całkowitej dezorientacji, ponieważ nikt nie wiedział, co zrobić. Dharma zignorowała całą drużynę, ponieważ jej pomysł według Crystal był zły. Crystal nazwała się też kapitanką i zyskała przychylność chłopaków z drużyny. Nazywała ich naiwnymi osobami, którymi może kierować do końca. Dharma była sama w swoim zespole, więc również próbowała gdzieś się schować, ale widzi już Veronicę, Darwina, B i Trenta w malinach oraz sama ucieka. Poszukiwacz natrafia na swoje kolejne ofiary - Crystal i Ezekiela. Dla Dharmy był to znak, że jeśli i ona dostanie, to jej drużyna przegra i zmanipulowani przez Crystal zagłosują na nią. Lao Chi oraz Sadie postanowili coś zjeść oraz zakochali się w serbskich naleśnikach. Lao Chi w odpowiedniej chwili ukrył siebie w parasolu, a Sadie schowała się pod stołem. Nagle poszukiwacz wchodzi do budynku kościoła, gdzie zostaje "miło" zaskoczony przez Katalończyków i Matthew'a. Otóż został złapany w swoją własną pułapkę, został polany malinową mazią, a Eva, kiedy ten próbował sobie przetrzeć oczy odkryła maskę porywacza. Był to nie kto inny, jak Shawn, któremu podobała się cała zabawa. Najgorszy był fakt, że Shawn strzelał nawet z nosa do Darwina, a ten próbował pozbyć się mazi. Lao Chi zaczął mu pomagać, ale po wstrętnym zapachu zwymiotował swojemu bratu na buty. Eva była z tego powodu bardzo zdziwiona, ale dzięki temu odkryciu, Szef uznał zwycięstwo Katalończyków oraz skazał na ceremonię nową drużynę Podróżników. Ceremonia nie była ani dramatyczna, ani zaskakująca. O ostatnią torebkę walczyły Crystal oraz Dharma, gdzie otrzymała ją pierwsza wymieniona dziewczyna. Gotka pożegnała wszystkich i wyskoczyła z samolotu bez większego entuzjazmu. Po tych wydarzeniach straciła szacunek nawet do Trenta, co powiedziała mu wprost, przez co ten posmutniał. Crystal chciała wnieść toast za swoją drużynę, ale Szef powiedział im jeszcze, że strzelec spisał się w miarę nieźle, więc przywrócił Shawna do gry, do Podróżników. Crystal była z tego powodu dumna, ponieważ miała "komplet matołów", którzy będą gotowi traktować ją jako królową i dzięki nim będzie mogła wyeliminować swoje potencjalne cele. Odcinek 10 - "Wiara, nadzieja i niewierna beznadzieja" Nie licząc Justina, dziewczyny z Katalończyków z przyjemnością korzystając z uroków Pierwszej Klasy. Katie dziękuje za wygraną Evie, a to oznajmia, że to drobiazg. Eva postanowiła, że postara się dla drużyny zrobić wszystko, o ile ta jej nie wyeliminuje. Anais i Marilyn bardzo się zaprzyjaźniły. Najbardziej napięta była drużyna Wojowników. Darwin i Lao Chi spali praktycznie na sobie, Veronica nie zmrużyła natomiast oka przez całą noc. Próbowała sobie poukładać myśli i było jej przykro, że nie jest już z Evą w drużynie, bo jest silną dla niej konkurencją. Jest także zmęczona oraz myśli, co ze sobą zrobić. Widzi, że Sadie również nie śpi i zaczyna z nią rozmowę. Dziewczyna bardzo tęskni za Katie oraz ma nadzieję, że nie przegrają żadnego wyzwania. Veronica spytała się, czy Sadie nie zgodzi się na sojusz, to dzięki niej Sadie mogłaby zostać w grze. Ta od razu się zgadza. Wszyscy się budzą w nocy i znajdują się w bardzo dziwnym miejscu. Szef mówi im, że znaleźli się w Watykanie - najświętszej stolicy świata, a wraz z tym, kolejne zadanie. Polega ono na jak najdłuższej modlitwie. Na wieść o modleniu się do konkretnego Boga - Jahwe - Darwin, Lao Chi, Veronica, Shawn i Eva rezygnują z wyzwania, co irytuje pozostałych. Sadie jest bardzo smutno, ponieważ została tylko dwójka z drużyny. Wszyscy mieli klęczeć, a Crystal dołączyła do przegranych. Przykładowo Marilyn i Matthew, zamiast się modlić, rozmawiali ze sobą, używając do tego Boga. Ezekiel odpuszcza wyzwanie, a B uznaje swoją porażkę po dwudziestu minutach. Mija następne dwadzieścia minut, Justin nie ma siły. Reszta nadal kontynuuje modlitwy, ale po godzinie Trent zasypia i znowu Podróżnicy przegrywają zadanie. Pozostała piątka się nie poddaje. Wreszcie po trzech godzinach nawet prowadzący odczuwa znużenie i oznajmia, że nie ma sensu ciągnąć wyzwania. Każdy dalej się modli. Wyzwanie odpuszczają Katie i Sadie. Została trójka najlepszych i po upływie następnej godziny, Szef opuszcza świątynię rozgniewany. Courtney uznaje Katalończyków za kolejnych zwycięzców i powiedziała, że skoro Szef poszedł spać, nie dojdzie do ceremonii. Drużyna Podróżników jest z tego powodu bardzo zadowolona. Odcinek 11 - "Z wizytą u księcia Monako" Katalończycy ponownie znaleźli się w Pierwszej Klasie. Justin zniknął, ale dziewczyny miały to w głębokim poważaniu, bo nawet gdyby sabotował zespół, żadna z nich nie ulegnie jego urokowi. Justin nagabywał Courtney i powiedział, że pragnie z nią sojuszu, tylko żeby pomogła przetrwać etap drużyn. Courtney powiedziała, że chętnie wykorzysta Justina i oznajmiła, że ma adoratora, ale wygląda zupełnie inaczej niż Justin, jednak nie zdradzała niczego więcej. Uważała chłopaka za słodkiego, miłego i łagodnego, nawet uznała go za przyjazną odmianę Scotta. Przy nim czuła się spokojniejsza. Veronica była znudzona siedzeniem w Klasie Ekonomicznej oraz zaczęła grać w kółko i krzyżyk z Matthew'em. Ten natomiast zapytał się dziewczyny, co sądzi o związkach w programie. Vera od razu domyśla się, że chodzi mu o Marilyn i chce mu się podlizać, aby nikt jej nie wyrzucił w razie przegranej. Uważa, że trafiła do zespołu neutralnego, aczkolwiek delikatnego i kiedy odpadnie jedno z nich, posypie się cały zespół. Veronica natomiast wyśmiewała drużynę Podróżników, a głównie Crystal, która będzie się posługiwała wszystkimi "pachołkami". Spodobało jej się to określenie i uznała, że może na tym całym sojuszu Podróżników skorzystać, aby osłabić morale dziewczyny. Przyszła antagonistka programu nie zdawała sobie z tego sprawy, że po eliminacji Dharmy będzie jednak ktoś jej nieufny. Shawn nie ufał dziewczynie oraz miał na nią oko, co od razu wychwycił Darwin, jednak domyślił się, że Shawn nie będzie go słuchał, ponieważ wcześniej wygrał wyspę Pahkitew, a teraz niedawno go wyeliminowali i powrócił do innego zespołu. Maniak zombie postanowił się nie poddawać i od razu odłączył od dziwnego sojuszu Crystal Ezekiela, który był już zdenerwowany traktowaniem ex-mutanta jako poduszkę. Finałowa piętnastka wylądowała w Monako i spotkała się osobiście z jej księciem. Zadanie polegało na pokazie mody, gdzie prezentowały się trzy dziewczyny. Reszta natomiast musiała zrobić z nich olśniewające gwiazdy. Podróżnicy od razu wyznaczyli do zadania Crystal, Wojownicy próbowali jak najłagodniej wyjaśnić Sadie, że niekoniecznie nadaje się na modelkę, za to Veronica wielokrotnie uciekała Darwinowi i Lao Chi'emu przed założeniem sukienki. Katalończycy byli jak najbardziej zgodni (oprócz Justina, co za szkoda), że jeśli chcą zaskoczyć księcia Monako, muszą wystawić Marilyn. Anais uznała, że Monako to dla niej państwo do spełnienia marzeń. Dowiedziała się o rozmowie władcy państwa, że przydałaby się jedna z inteligentniejszych osób do korepetycji dla uczniów szkół ponadpodstawowych, niezależnie od wieku. Usłyszała także sumę pieniędzy i że zwyciężczynię czeka jedno z najwyższych miejsc w radzie Monaka. Była śmiała do tego stopnia, że zapukała do królewskich drzwi. Owy książę pozwolił jej wejść oraz porozmawiał z nią. Uznał, że przyjęcie jej nie będzie złym pomysłem, a sam zaprosił ją do testów kompetencji. Oczywiście oprócz Evy nikt nie zauważył, że kogoś brakuje. Veronica nadal walczyła z Darwinem: - Jak taki mądry, to sam pójdź do tego konkursu mody! - krzyknęła Veronica. - Dla drużyny trzeba się poświęcić. Daj spokój. - odburknął Darwin i założył jej czapkę na głowę. - Nie chcę, żebyś odpadła. - Woah, to było żałosne, "nie chcę, żebyś odpadła". Czemu niby? - spojrzała na niego Veronica. - Podobam ci się? Darwin nerwowo przełknął ślinę. - W sumie tak, należysz według mnie do najładniejszych dziewczyn w programie. - zaśmiał się Darwin. Dziewczyna zmierzyła wzrokiem chłopaka i dalej uparcie nie chciała się przebierać. Darwin westchnął i poprosił Sadie. Ta od razu włożyła sukienkę, która pasowała na nią, jak ulał. Veronica uznała ją za świetną modelkę plus size, a Darwin poprosił ją o dokładną rozmowę. Matthew stracił przytomność, kiedy zobaczył Marilyn zza kulis, a Lao Chi postanowił stać koło Sadie i zdziwił się nieobecnością Veronicy oraz Darwina. Nadszedł czas, aby wszystkie trzy przepiękne panie wyszły na scenę. Publiczność zaczęła buczeć, widząc Crystal w zwierzęcym stroju, więc ta zaczęła się wydzierać, przez co Katalończycy wybuchnęli śmiechem. Kolejna zaprezentowała się Marilyn, a wszyscy panowie (oprócz nieobecnego Darwina) byli oczarowani jej subtelnym i delikatnym wdziękiem. Matthew poczuł, że zakochał się w Marilyn, a ta spojrzała tylko na niego zalotnie i się zarumieniła, co sprawiło, że publiczność zaczęła bić większe brawa. Na koniec zamiast Sadie, wystąpili... walczący ze sobą Veronica i Darwin, gdzie półnagi Darwin próbował wcisnąć na siłę sukienkę dla Veronicy, a ona była w jego ciuchach. Widząc to, wszyscy wybuchnęli śmiechem, a publiczność wybuczała parę. Veronica poczuła, że nigdy nie najadła się większego wstydu i próbowała udusić Darwina gołymi rękoma, dopiero interwencja Evy przerwała ich występy godowe. Darwin publicznie przy wszystkich nazwał Veronicę drapieżną suką i założył sukienkę, aby ukryć upokorzenie, jednakże było ono duże większe, niż pokazał się w samych bokserkach. Po "niesamowitym występie" pojawiła się zapłakana Sadie i odgłos Crystal, który ją wyzywał od tłustych krów. Natomiast publiczność pokazała, że ma wielki szacunek do Sadie oraz jej krągłości i zaczęli bić wielkie brawa, nawet Katie weszła na scenę, aby przytulić dziewczynę. Występy potem ocenił sam książę Monako, który oznajmił, że występ Marilyn był najlepszy, ale dał go na remis z Wojowników za fantastyczne przedstawienie Veronicy z Darwinem. Szef nie miał ochoty ogłaszać dogrywki i powiedział, że obie drużyny (Wojownicy, Katalończycy) zwyciężają. Nagle jednak usłyszał coś, co go oburzyło, mianowicie Anais rezygnuje z programu i pozostaje w Monako, ponieważ zdała pomyślnie test kompetencji, uzyskując najwyższy wynik w państwie - 96%. Szef życzył Anais szczęścia oraz odpuścił Podróżnikom następną ceremonię, Veronica niechętnie przewróciła oczami, ale powróciła do sprzeczek z Darwinem. Pogodził ich Lao Chi i poprosił, aby się od siebie odsunęli. Darwin zrzucił sukienkę i poszedł po swoje zapasowe ciuchy. Matthew nadal leżał nieprzytomny, więc Marilyn go ocuciła. Nagle chłopak wyznał dziewczynie miłość, a ona odwzajemniła jego uczucia pocałunkiem. Crystal była wściekła jak nigdy dotąd i poprzysięgła zemstę na wszystkich. Odcinek 12 - "Fala jest wysoka, ale ja się trzymam" Przeludnienie w Pierwszej Klasie. Matthew i Marilyn całowali się w najlepsze, Eva była wkurzona, ponieważ pomimo wygranej stracili członka drużyny, a Darwin dalej żywił urazę do Veronicy za incydent w poprzednim wyzwaniu. Ignorował jej prośby. Sadie i Katie również rozmawiały w najlepsze, a Justin poczuł się zawiedziony swoim zespołem. Nadal korzystał ze "wskazówek" Courtney, jednak dzięki nim bardziej się zbłaźnił. Drużyna Podróżników była bardzo posępna i Crystal poinformowała, że musi zdobyć jakąś wtykę oraz prosi Podróżników. Od razu jakaś "wtyka" przychodzi z pomocą. Jest nią Justin. Crystal nigdy nie przepadała za gościem, więc poczuła, że jeśli on tak wywalił jej faworytów, których oglądała (Gwen, Trent, Izzy), ona zrobi z nim to samo i z chęcią przyjęła owoc współpracy. Courtney wylądowała w Wielkiej Brytanii na jedno ze swoich ulubionych świąt, Yellow Pop Festival. Na takim koncercie zazwyczaj występują najróżniejsze gwiazdy popu, takie jak Britney Spears czy Christina Aguilera. W tym roku będą Atomic Kitten, a Courtney bardzo chciała na nie pojechać. Veronica przyznała, że dziewczyny łączy podobny gust, a Darwin jej dopiekł mówiąc, że dorównuje jeszcze Courtney i sposobem, jakim pomiata chłopakami. Veronica przyznała, że Darwin ją bardzo irytuje i będzie nim tak "pomiatać" częściej. Courtney natomiast fantazjowała o swoim chłopaku i kiedy Darwin mówił o tym, jak pomiatała chłopakami, poczuła się zawiedziona. Uważa jednak, że ta miłość będzie nieodwzajemniona i liczyła na to, że ktoś jej pomoże, tylko zanim dobije się do swojego kochanka, musi znaleźć osobę, która ich spiknie. Wyzwanie było w miarę ciekawe i przechodziła do niego najlepsza osoba z drużyny. Polegało ono na utrzymaniu się jak najdłużej na kłodzie. Wyzwania najpierw podjęli się Podróżnicy, gdzie od razu B i Shawn wypadli z gry. Ostatecznie Ezekiel będzie reprezentował drużynę Podróżników. U Wojowników najlepiej sobie poradzili Darwin i Veronica, ale ten pozwolił jej brać udział w wyzwaniu, specjalnie wskakując do wody. W Katalończykach Justin, Katie oraz Marilyn ustąpili miejsca Evie. W wyzwaniu brali udział Ezekiel, Veronica oraz Eva. Okazało się, że podczas tego zadania oglądać je również będzie zespół Atomic Kitten, na którego widok Veronica zaczęła piszczeć z radości. Wymieniała wszystkie tytuły piosenek oraz motywowała siebie nimi, Ezekiel i Eva mieli z tym trochę większe kłopoty. Veronica wykonała zadanie najwolniej, ale najefektywniej, ponieważ w ogóle nie spadła ani razu i dostała się do swojej drużyny. Przybiła piątkę z Lao Chi'm i nadal była zła na Darwina, a ten okazywał jej podobną sympatię. W nagrodę za wygraną Veronica i jej drużyna dostali darmowe wejściówki na występ zespołu Atomic Kitten. Następnie... Ezekiel dotarł przed Evą. Dziewczynie było trochę smutno z tego powodu, ale Marilyn powiedziała, żeby się tym nie przejmowała, bo już wiedzą, co mają zrobić. Justin postanowił zapytać się Courtney co z immunitetem za usługiwanie zastępczyni. Szef początkowo był zły na Courtney, ale kiedy ta wyszeptała mu na ucho co się dzieje, ten wybuchnął śmiechem i powiedział, że niby Justin będzie coś miał w nagrodę, tylko najpierw niech zagłosują. Dziewczyny były początkowo zdziwione układem między Courtney a Justinem. Katie nie dała już się tak zmanipulować Justinowi i wygarnęła, co o nim sądzi. Razem z Marilyn dyskutowały nad tym, kogo wyrzucić i podjęły właściwą decyzję. Również jako pierwsze dostały symbole bezpieczeństwa. O ostatnią torebkę walczyli Justin i Eva. Ostatecznie Eva miała tylko głos od Justina, bo dziewczyny postanowiły przegłosować jego. Justin się spytał Courtney co z jego immunitetem, a ona wyznała, że tylko szydziła z jego umiejętności przetrwania i chciała tylko wykorzystać chłopaka. Ten był wyraźnie zły na Courtney, ale także na dziewczyny, które już najwyraźniej nie leciały na jego boskie ciało. Eva, Marilyn i Katie przybijają piątki oraz są dumne z siebie. Odcinek 13 - "Przyjaźń jest niczym klocki, a budowanie jej stanowi wielką frajdę" Wojownicy świętowali kolejne zwycięstwo w Pierwszej Klasie. Veronica kontynuowała swoje rozmowy z Matthew'em i Sadie. Plan był prosty. W przypadku przegranej odpaść miał Darwin. Przyrodni bracia nie traktowali gry na poważnie i rozmawiali ze sobą, pijąc herbatę. Darwin opowiedział Lao Chi'emu o tym, że brakuje mu starej znajomej z obozu, mianowicie Kate. Lao Chi tęskni za swoim psem Baronem i doskonale rozumie Sadie. Darwin nie może się doczekać, aż odwiedzą tak standardowe państwo jak Niemcy, Włochy albo Szwajcarię, a Lao Chi marzy o wizycie w Estonii. Crystal dokuczała Katalończykom w Klasie Ekonomicznej i poinformowała ich, że bez Justina mogą pakować graty. Eva nie wytrzymała i złapała Crystal za gardło, grożąc jej, że jeśli jeszcze piśnie jakieś obraźliwe słówko na jej temat, przerobi ją na kotlety mielone. Katie obawiała się sytuacji drużynowej, ponieważ została ich tylko trójka, a reszta ma przynajmniej pięć osób. Zawodnicy znaleźli się w Danii, głównie znanej z tego, że to oni stoją za produkcją słynnych klocków Lego. Trent i Lao Chi ucieszyli się z tego najbardziej, a Crystal znalazła pretekst, aby wyzywać Azjatę i krytykować go za wszystko, co od Azji pochodzi: - Tam to pewnie są podróby. Nie zakrztusiłeś się nimi nigdy? - sprowokowała go Crystal. - Odezwała się wielka podróba Ashley Simpson. - Eva stała po stronie Lao Chi i chętnie weszła w "konwersację" z Crystal. - Jak tam playbacki na scenach? Słyszałam, że ludzie nieźle ci za tak żenujące występy płacą. - Rozmawiam z ułomnym Chińczykiem, nie z tobą! - zaczęła krzyczeć Crystal. - Idź tam zaczynać do równych do siebie, może do Heather albo Courtney, w końcu to one ciebie wywaliły z gry. - Jedyny powód, dla którego jesteś w grze, to twoja armia naiwnych chłopaków, ponieważ uważają cię za ładną królową. - niechętnie odrzekła jej Eva. Marilyn pochwaliła Evę za zakończenie bezsensownej rozmowy w normalny sposób. Szef oznajmił, że wyzwanie polega na zrobieniu najciekawszej wieży z klocków, ale utrudnieniem ma być to, że wszyscy znajdą się w wielkim basenie z klockami. Większość wybuchnęła radością, a Crystal uznała basen klocków za pretekst, aby sabotować drużynę Wojowników. Zaczęła więc rzucać bez przerwy w Veronicę, ale ta, żeby nie zirytować bardziej surowego Darwina, który uważa się za osobę bardzo poważną, nie oddawała jej i skupiła się na pracy. Katie postanowiła, że jej drużyna powinna zbudować Sadie, a reszta drużyny (Eva i Marilyn) pochwaliły pomysł dziewczyny. Sadie postanowiła pomóc, jak umiała i poczuła, że odpoczynek od Katie jest sprawą całkiem naturalną. Chciała z nią o tym porozmawiać, ale Matthew poprosił ją o pomoc w dowożeniu zielonych klocków. Po upływie trzech godzin wszyscy zaprezentowali swoje budowle. Ezekiel przez przypadek rozwalił konstrukcję zaprojektowaną przez B i Crystal zaczęła na niego się wydzierać, że przez niego przegrają. Istotnie Courtney nie zdążyła nawet zrobić zdjęcia i dostali bardzo niskie noty. Następnie zaprezentował się Lao Chi ze swoją wspaniałą budowlą, która zrobiła wrażenie na jurorach (Courtney, Szef) i otrzymali w skali 1-100... aż 198 punktów, co dawało im spore szanse. Ostatnia zaprezentowała się Katie, która wraz z podkładem muzycznym zaczęła prezentować swoją wieżę ala Sadie - moja najlepsza NPDKŻ. Zanim Katie zaczęła śpiewać, Courtney najpierw zrobiła zdjęcie, a Crystal wywołała awanturę, że prawniczka faworyzuje najsłabszą drużynę. Eva zabrała od razu Crystal po krótkiej wymianie zdań, jaka to Courtney by nie była, a następnie śpiew Katie sprawił, że Szef i Courtney się wzruszyli. Katalończycy otrzymali 200 punktów, dzięki czemu dziewczyny spędziły noc w Pierwszej Klasie. Ceremonia nie była bardziej skomplikowana. Ezekiel zawiódł zespół i to on odpadł z programu. Warto też wspomnieć, że po raz kolejny zagrożona była Crystal za to, że wydarła się na chłopaka. Ten jednak poczuł pewnego rodzaju ulgę, ale także i dumę, że zaszedł dalej niż w dwóch sezonach. Shawn domyślał się, co znaczy dla niego strata oraz eliminacja jednego przyjaciela. Musiał skupić się na Crystal, która brnęła coraz dalej w swojej potędze. Odcinek 14 - "Relaks przy muzyce chopinowskiej" Zawodnicy niedługo poznają nową lokalizację, w międzyczasie Veronica jest dumna z tego, że Podróżnicy przegrali poprzednie wyzwanie. Crystal jest znudzona etapem drużynowym, ponieważ nie może się w pełni rozwinąć. Lao Chi spróbował pogodzić Veronicę oraz Darwina, ponieważ ich ponura cisza zabija nastrój programu, jednak Sadie, która wychwalała Katie zirytowała Crystal, która znowu ją zaczęła wyśmiewać. Veronica wtedy wyjęła ze swojej kieszeni mokry makaron ulepiony w kulkę i włożyła do buzi Crystal, aby ta wreszcie się zamknęła. Shawn w międzyczasie postanowił przemówić Trentowi do rozsądku i przypomniał mu jego nieudany związek z Heather. Nawet i to nie poskutkowało, a Trent wyznał miłość Crystal. Zaczęli się całować, ku obrzydzeniu Shawna, który żałował swojej strategii. Za to Crystal również swoją posiadała - polegała ona na manipulacji Trentem, aż nie zajdzie do finałowej trójki. Powiedziała też, że chętnie widzi w tej finałowej trójce Katie lub Sadie. Samolot ląduje w Polsce, konkretnie w Żelazowej Woli. Jest to kolejne miejsce wychwalane przez Lao Chi'ego, gdzie poznał swoją miłość do gry na skrzypcach. Courtney rozmarzyła się na widok chłopaka, ale się szybko otrząsnęła. Veronica od razu zauważyła, że z prawniczką jest coś nie tak oraz ma ochotę to sprawdzić. Ta z kolei wyobrażała sobie Azjatę grającego na skrzypcach właśnie dla niej oraz przyznaje, że to właśnie w nim się zakochała. Dodaje też, że urzekł ją swoim urokiem. W Żelazowej Woli Szef oznajmił, że nie dojdzie do eliminacji, co spodobało się wszystkim oprócz Crystal. Było to jednak wyzwanie z nagrodą, która bardzo ułatwi im wyzwanie w następnym odcinku. Mieli mianowicie zagrać najdokładniej melodię na skrzypcach, ale własną, wymyśloną. Musi ona jednak nawiązywać do mazurka. Każdy miał na przygotowania godzinę. Wojownicy znowu byli w rozsypce, ale że słyszeli od samego Szefa o odcinku bez eliminacji, zignorowali zadanie, a Szef jednak dał im znać, że odcinek jednak skończy się na eliminacji, żeby tylko mogliby jakkolwiek wykonać. Wojownicy zdali się na łaskę Lao Chi'ego, z którym Veronica odbywała przed wyzwaniem poważną konwersację. Podzieliła się z nim swoimi opiniami dotyczącymi jego oraz Courtney. Chłopak jeszcze nie wiedział, że Courtney się w nim podkochuje, ale spodobało mu się to i pomyśli, żeby nie zawieść dziewczyny. Darwin zauważa starania Veronicy oraz docenia jej wkład w drużynę. Ta tylko mówi, że nie pozwoli, żeby ktokolwiek z nich odpadł. Matthew i Sadie w międzyczasie spędzali czas z Marilyn i Katie, podczas gdy Eva wymyślała nuty dla Marilyn, które powinna zagrać. Przejęła się bardziej faktem eliminacji i tego, że żadna z nich nie potrafi grać na tym instrumencie. Czas występów. Trent wykonał to bardzo fatalnie, że wszyscy zatykali uszy, a jedyną osobą bijącą brawa była Crystal. Kiedy zauważył, że jego kompozycja to dno, zaczął grać na gitarze i oburzył turystów. Po występie Lao Chi wszyscy mieli ciarki oraz pogratulowali mu bardzo dobrego wykonu. Nie muszę wspominać, że większość, która była w Żelazowej Woli to jego rodacy. Courtney była niesamowicie osłuchana, a Szef znudzony wysłuchiwaniem tego, jaki Lao Chi jest słodki. Marilyn wystąpiła następna i również została doceniona. Wówczas przyznała się, że to Eva skomponowała dzieło, a ta poczuła się zawstydzona. Zawsze była uważana za twardą dziewczynę, a tutaj onieśmieliła ją najzwyklejsza osoba z wolontariatu i mająca mamę pracująca jako weterynarz. Po ogłoszeniu wyników Wojownicy znowu wygrali, a Szef zażartował z Podróżników i powiedział im, że lepiej wykonać zadanie tragicznie niż wcale. Crystal znowu dostała ataku szału. Odcinek 15 - "Warna starodawnym działem człowieka" W Klasie Ekonomicznej doszło do wielkich sprzeczek między Evą, a Crystal, których nie dało się znieść. Trent stał po stronie rudowłosej, a B myślał nad tym, jak jego drużyna może przestać przegrywać. Shawn przyznał się, że nigdy (oprócz drugiego odcinka) nie znalazł się w Pierwszej Klasie i również ma wielką determinację do uzyskania zwycięstwa. Wojownicy bawili się w najlepsze i świętowali zwycięstwo. Sadie przyznała, że nie może już dłużej czekać na połączenie drużyn, żeby mogła konkurować z Katie. Lao Chi i Matthew pochwalili pomysł Sadie, a Veronica otwarcie zapytała ich sojusz. Wszystkich wryło w ziemię, a nawet wywiązał się z tego konflikt. Sadie przyznała się do sojuszu z Lao Chi'm, ale był on tylko przyjacielski. Darwin trzymał się z daleka od sojuszów, ale ciekawiło go to, jak personalnie Veronica może mieć pakt ze wszystkimi, skoro jest bardzo agresywną i złośliwą personą. Lao Chi opuścił Pierwszą Klasę. Kiedy znalazł się w Klasie Przegranych, Crystal zaczęła w niego rzucać wszystkim, co ma pod ręką, aby się wynosił. Szef zauważył hałas i oznajmił, że każdy ze zwycięzców może spędzić również czas w Klasie Ekonomicznej, tylko pokój Pierwszej Klasy jest zarezerwowany dla zwycięzców. Lao Chi poprosił Sadie i Matthew'a, aby poszli do swoich najlepszych przyjaciół, a sam sobie wygarnął Veronice i Darwinowi, co myśli o ich toksycznych relacjach. Darwin zrozumiał, że jego brat ma rację, a Veronica, że nawet Lao Chi ją wpienia i nazywa go Larry Stu. Koniec końców znajdują się w Warnie, gdzie Szef opowiada na kartce, z czego słynie Bułgaria. Wyrzuca kartkę do śmieci i mówi o tym, co dzisiaj będą robić. Poszukiwanie skarbów. Marilyn odniosła wrażenie, że lepszym do tego miejscem mogłaby być Grecja albo Turcja, z czym zgadza się Katie. Szef powiedział im, że zabawią się w Indianę Jonesa, Crystal jest pewna zwycięstwa, bo "oglądała wszystkie filmy na jego temat". Najbardziej jednak zdziwiło ich fakt, że będą grali w podchody, co już nikomu się nie podobało. Eva podczas wyzwania bardzo się męczyła, bo znalezienie wskazówek równało się koniecznie ku bieganiu i niczego więcej ekscytującego nie robili. Lao Chi przez przypadek sobie skręcił kostkę i musieli na niego uważać, Veronica nadal odmawiała im pomocy, co się skończyło na kolejnych przepychankach słownych między nią a Darwinem. W tym czasie Crystal bardzo motywowała chłopaków faktem, że jako królowa zaprowadzi ich do wygranej. Weszli do tunelu, gdzie po raz pierwszy B bardzo się przydał w ich zespole. Używając latarni, bardzo szybko przedostawali się dalej, a latarka nie miała aż takiej objętości, żeby świecić po ciemku, więc pozostali szli po omacku. Zerowa orientacja Katie w terenie oraz rozkojarzenie Sadie ponownie sprawiły, że zgubiły się konkretnie w jednym miejscu. Po godzinie poszukiwań Crystal znalazła jakieś fałszywe berło i była gotowa je rozwalić, ale B zachował je, żeby móc dostać się z nim na metę. Shawn na chwilę został i wziął ze sobą inną rzecz. Po dotarciu na metę Szef z dumną ogłosił, że po wielkiej przerwie to Podróżnicy wreszcie zagoszczą w Pierwszej Klasie. Ostatecznie dwie drużyny (oprócz Katie i Sadie) również dobiegły z różnymi rupieciami - przykładowo Wojownicy złapali jakiś naszyjnik, a Katalończycy (Marilyn i Eva) bryłę soli. Na odpowiedź Veronicy "Hej, a nie było nas więcej?" wszyscy zdali sobie sprawę, że muszą czekać na Katie albo Sadie. Crystal położyła się spać na kamieniu, a Veronica skorzystała z okazji i położyła na jej twarzy dżdżownicę. Reakcja Crystal była bezcenna, a Trent chciał nawet uderzyć Veronicę za jej "kiepski" żart. Lao Chi i Courtney śmieli się w najlepsze. Robili to tak hałaśliwie, że Katie oraz Sadie wreszcie "znalazły" metę. Wszyscy potem spoważniali, kiedy obie postanowiły "razem" przejść, aby żadna z nich nie wyleciała. Eva i Marilyn przegryzły wargi, ponieważ jeśli się okaże, że to one przegrały, zostaną same w zespole na pozostałą dziewiątkę. Czekały długo na decyzję Szefa, która przerosła ich najśmielsze oczekiwania - owszem, będzie ceremonia, na której obie drużyny zdecydują kto odpadnie. Ta decyzja była bardzo przykra dla Katie i Sadie, Matthew i Marilyn, ale dla uciechy Crystal i jej bandy Podróżników. Marilyn poprosiła Katie, Sadie, Matthew'a oraz Darwina do spokojnej rozmowy. Dziewczyna powiedziała im, że powinni szybko założyć sojusz i wspólnie zdecydować się, którą z najmocniejszych według nich osób (Lao Chi, Veronica, Eva) trzeba odstrzelić. Cała czwórka z wyjątkiem Darwina zgadza się na sojusz, a ten mówi, że w najgorszym przypadku dojdzie do dogrywki, bo nie zamierza z nimi wchodzić w sojusz. Darwin zgodził się na sojusz w znaczeniu pokonania Wojowników, ale nie spiskowania przeciwko jego zespołowi. Niechętnie zgodził się jednak z nimi na tę niecną współpracę. Owoc sojuszu sprawił, że cała piątka była wymieniona jako bezpieczna na samym początku. Veronica i Eva spodziewały się, że do takiego czegoś dojdzie. Po chwili Lao Chi dostaje następną torebkę, co oznacza możliwość eliminacji jednej z dziewczyn. Ostatecznie Szef wymienia także imię Veronicy, a Eva z sześcioma głosami opuszcza program. Veronica pożegnała ją bardzo łagodnymi słowami, ale bała się, że za chwilę Eva może dostać szału i rzucić się na nią, jednak ta nawet pochwaliła zespół za ich strategię. Stwierdziła, że jest świadoma o tym, w jaki sposób nie powinna wygrywać finału, ale chciała chociaż wykopać Crystal oraz Veronicę. Darwin i Lao Chi uważali, że to przyjemność walczyć z równym sobie (Evą) oraz pochwalili ją za umiejętność i tchnięcie w nich ducha walki. Darwin pożegnał Evę, ta również kibicowała dalej Marilyn oraz jemu i wyskoczyła. Cała siódemka zdecydowała się na założenie sojuszu, dopóki nie dojdzie do połączenia drużyn, a w ostateczności eliminacji każdego Podróżnika. Oczywiście nikt jeszcze nie wiedział, że ta współpraca to początek Armageddonu... Odcinek 16 - "Ku chwale starożytnych Rzymian!" Podróżnicy bardzo dobrze korzystali z Pierwszej Klasy i urządzili huczne przyjęcie, które najbardziej zdenerwowało Veronicę, która nie mogła się skupić na rozwiązywaniu sudoku. Katie i Marilyn rozmawiały w międzyczasie z Sadie i Matthew'em, że powinni stanowić razem jeden zespół bez Darwina, Lao Chi'ego i Veronicy. Matthew uznał, że to jest świetny pomysł i postarali się przekonać do niego Szefa. Ten od razu im odmówił, a Katie oraz Marilyn musiały działać na własną rękę. Obie wiedzą, jak ten program jest dla nich ważny i jak będą się czuć Sadie oraz Matthew, kiedy to właśnie pewnego dnia będą musiały opuścić trasę. Darwin znalazł kolejną rzecz, która łączy Lao Chi i Courtney oraz domyśla się, że ta dwójka wspaniale do siebie pasuje. Veronica i Darwin zaczynają ze sobą znowu rozmawiać. Matthew zażartował sobie, że byłoby świetnie, gdyby i oni zostali parą. Na myśl o tym Veronica oraz Darwina zaczynają mówić w tym samym czasie: "NIE PODOBA MI SIĘ ON/-A W OGÓLE. Jestem aseksualistą/-ką i niech zapomni, że się kiedykolwiek do niego odezwę!". Między Veronicą a Matthew'em nawiązała się głęboka niechęć ze względu na ich orientację: - Przecież świat łączy miłość. Czy będziesz do końca życia się tego wypierać? - zapytał ją Matthew. - A słyszałeś w ogóle, co to jest odmienność poglądów? Nie bawię się w coś takiego jak poprawność polityczna. W życiu mogę być zdana sama na siebie. - odpowiedziała mu zdenerwowana Veronica. - A ty skoro kochasz cały świat, to jaki jesteś? Biseksualny? - Uhm. - mruknął Matthew. - Ohyda... - wzdrygnęła się Veronica. - Słyszałaś Marilyn? - Heh, słyszałam. Co mi do tego fakt, że jest biseksualny? Ja go kocham niezależnie od tego, co będzie robił w swoim życiu. - odparła Marilyn i zaczęła całować Matthew'a. - A na czym polega ta biseksualna miłość? Łóżkowa? - nagle Darwin chciał przerwać jej chamską rozmowę, krztusząc się. - Nie jest łóżkowa. - zaśmiał się chłopak. - Polega ona tylko na przytuleniu mojego najlepszego przyjaciela i oznajmienie, że jest dla mnie najważniejszą osobą na świecie. - A kto teraz? - Veronica brnęła dalej w swojej apatii. - A wszyscy. - odpowiedział jej Darwina, który nie chciał słuchać tej rozmowy. Zawodnicy lądują w Rzymie, gdzie Szef znalazł takie miejsce, że aż wszystkim opadły szczęki ze zdziwienia. Rzecz jasna to były nadal współczesne Włochy, ale ten zakątek ich wcale nie przypominał. Było to nawet niedaleko pewnego muzeum. Walki gladiatorów były dzisiaj motywem przewodnim. Dwójka uczestników z każdej drużyny miała zmierzyć się ze sobą na arenie, a w ramach potrzeby, urządzano dogrywkę. Katie i Marilyn były tym zszokowane najbardziej, ponieważ żadna z nich nie miała ochoty na bójkę. Do pierwszej rundy przystąpili Crystal, Darwin i Katie. Darwin przełknął ślinę, ponieważ nigdy nie skrzywdziłby dziewczyny. Tym bardziej zdziwiło go to, że nie zawiedzie drużyny, ponieważ Crystal zaczęła wyzywać Katie, co zmotywowało ciemnoskórą dziewczynę do walki. Katie bez przerwy szarpała Crystal za włosy i traktowała ją jak byka mechanicznego. Kiedy Crystal wreszcie się poddała i położyła się na ziemi, Katie niczym gladiator zapytała się czy powinna zamordować Crystal, a Szef przerwał ich bujdę. Wszyscy postanowili jednak podobnie jak Katie zażartować z sytuacji i cała drużyna Wojowników z Marilyn na czele pokazywali kciuk w górę i prosili o skatowanie Crystal. Katie specjalnie pokazała kciuk w górę, więc cały sojusz zaczął się cieszyć, najbardziej piszczały Sadie i Veronica. Darwin zrezygnował z walki. Szef dał Podróżników 1 punkt, Wojownikom 2, a Katalończykom 3. Marilyn była zadowolona z tej sytuacji. W następnej rundzie walczyli ze sobą Trent, Veronica oraz Marilyn. Trent postanowił pokazać, jakim jest zerem i zaczął od najsłabszej (Marilyn). Matthew był oburzony tą walką, podobnie jak Lao Chi, który miał ochotę wyrządzić krzywdę Trentowi ponownie. Jego zapędy ostudził Darwin i wskazał mu, jak Veronica pokonuje Trenta. Ten od razu jednak rzucił się na Veronicę, z całej siły kopiąc ją z półobrotu w twarz. Veronica zaczęła krwawić z nosa, wściekła się, rzuciła się na Trenta oraz oboje naparzali się w najlepsze. Po chwili Trent padł, a za nim Veronica, którą Marilyn delikatnie popchnęła. Courtney zdziwiła ta sytuacja i prosiła o więcej walk, ale Szef wskazał jej na to, że w drużynie Katalończyków są tylko dwie dziewczyny, a że one najlepiej sobie poradziły, to dostają immunitet. Jak chce, to mogłaby wyznaczyć inne osoby do walki. Courtney wkurzyła Szefa i dodała: 10 punktów dla zwycięzców, 6 dla drugiego miejsca i 3 dla trzeciego drużynowo, jeśli zobaczy bijatykę par. B i Shawn vs Darwin i Lao Chi vs Katie i Marilyn. Katie ukazała swoją wojowniczą stronę oraz zmierzyła się z Darwinem... em... em... na pojedynku siłowania się. Lao Chi rozprawił się z maniakiem zombie, który szybko biegał, ale także chciał zmyć z siebie hańbę z pamiętnego odcinka, w którym był ostro wyśmiany przez zespół za jego nieumiejętne pilnowanie chłopaka. Marilyn odpadła przez B, ponieważ ten trafił ją z procy. Zostali tylko Lao Chi na B, a Katie pokonuje ostatecznie Darwina w siłowaniu się, gdzie Sadie gorąco zagrzewa Katie do dalszej walki. Po paru uderzeniach i kopach B w końcu pada na ziemię prawie wycieńczony, a Katie obok niego wskakuje mu na plecy i każe się położyć. Ostatecznie oboje pojedynek gladiatorów zamienili na mini-szermierkę, gdzie osoba trafiona kopią wygrywa i uniża się przed zwycięzcą. Katie wygrywa z Lao Chi'm, a Marilyn jest z tego powodu bardzo dumna, że obie dały radę z pozostałymi drużynami. Przegranymi zostali Podróżnicy, gdzie Crystal rozmawia z Trentem o to, którego z frajerów (Shawn albo B) można było wyrzucić. Trent zaczął rozmawiać z B, że Shawn jest bardzo dziwny, a B przyznał mu rację. Następna ceremonia Podróżników. B, a także Crystal dostali bezpieczeństwo. Sprawa nie została rozwiązana przy Trencie oraz Shawnie, a ostatecznie to nowy chłopak Crystal został bezpieczny i zaczął się znowu obściskiwać z Crystal. Shawn wzruszył ramionami i tylko nic więcej nie dodał, a wyskoczył. Odcinek 17 - "Czy jest coś, co mogę kochać bardziej od ciebie?" Katie i Marilyn przyjemnie spędzały ze sobą czas w Pierwszej Klasie. Ich sojusz z Wojownikami zadziałał jak należy. Spędziły ze sobą przyjemnie czas na masażu i odprężały się przed kolejnym wymagającym wyzwaniem. Veronica po walce z Trentem miała nabite dwa lima i miała osłabiony wzrok, więc Darwin znalazł gdzieś szkła kontaktowe i założył dziewczynie, aby ta mogła widzieć "w większym stopniu niż minimalnym". Ta podziękowała i chętnie przyjrzała się temu dziwnemu związkowi między Trentowi oraz Crystal. Oboje plotkowali, jak bardzo ta para jest żenująca, a Darwin opowiedział Veronice, jak wyglądał związek Trenta z Heather w poprzednim sezonie. Vera aż wybałuszyła oczy, kiedy dowiedziała się, że taka jadowita żmija jak Heather związała się z naiwnym muzykiem. Uznali, że Crystal chce najwyraźniej zrobić to samo, a wygląda jak jakaś delikatna, rąbnięta w głowę księżniczka. Lao Chi natomiast postanowił, że porozmawia z B i wziął w tym celu notatnik. B używał bardzo mądrych słów na temat Crystal. Napisał: "Ona jest strasznie wredna. Uważa, że jestem bardzo posłuszny, a tak naprawdę próbuje jakoś przetrwać, tak jak to próbowałem ze Scottem. Trzeba coś wykombinować, żebym trafił przynajmniej do połączenia. Boję się, że to ja jestem do odstrzału.". Crystal od razu znalazła kartkę i wytargała Lao Chi'ego za uszy. Kiedy Darwin zapytał się swojego brata, czy powinien interweniować, ten mu powiedział, że to nie będzie potrzebne, odciągnął od siebie Crystal i usiadł na miejscu. Założył też czapkę, bo jego uszy zrobiły się bardzo sine. Sadie natomiast myślała o tym, że zapomniała porozmawiać z Katie o tym, że bez siebie dają sobie bardzo dobrze radę, a także rozśmieszyła swój zespół opowiadaniem o tym, kiedy pomyliła banknot 20-dolarowy z gumą do żucia. Samolot wylądował ponownie we Włoszech. Podróż trwała niecałą godzinę. Finałowa dziesiątka zwiedzała Wenecję, a także wyzwanie opierało się na tunelu miłości. Kiedy dziewczyny (z wyjątkiem Veronicy) i Matthew słyszą słowo "miłość", zaczęli się rozmarzać o tym, jak to jest cudownie mieć drugą połówkę. Lao Chi uśmiechnął się do Courtney i zaczął z nią bardzo romantyczną rozmowę, póki po pięciu miłych zdaniach Szef kazał mu wrócić się do drużyny. Katie rozśmieszyła wszystkich wypowiedzią: "Właśnie, a czy my będziemy musieli tutaj uprawiać miłość? Jak ma to wyglądać?". Wszyscy zaczęli się śmiać, aż wreszcie prowadzący nie wytłumaczył im, o co chodzi. W tym zadaniu muszą okazać sobie jak największą namiętność, ale do przeciwnika. Panie wylosowały karteczkami z imieniem chłopaka, z którym będą płynąć. Marilyn i Matthew bardzo miło rozpoczynali podróż, gdzie oboje byli tak słodcy, że aż Veronica straciła ochotę na lody, które kupiła w pobliskiej kawiarni i rzuciła nimi w głowę Trenta, potem oboje zaczęli się nadal kłócić, gdzie Veronica cały czas się wydzierała na niego i wyjeżdżała z tekstami o Gwen - jaki to Trent był dla niej cudowny, że aż zawalał dla niej wyzwania. Crystal poszła w ślady Veronicy i biła w twarz swojego adoratora. Ten ją nazywał obłudną rasistką i pewnego dnia wszystkie "niecne" plany obrócą się przeciwko niej. Katie westchnęła, kiedy Darwin chciał pomóc swojemu bratu, ale nie dało to żadnych rezultatów, bo oboje byli przypięci. Katie powiedziała, że żałuje, że nie może być w Sadie w jednej parze, a Darwin, że nie pomoże teraz pomóc Lao Chi'emu z Crystal. Na szczęście Azjaty, Crystal przechyliła łódź, kiedy wstała i wpadła do wody, nawet była tak zdesperowana do zdjęcia "pasów bezpieczeństwa", a Lao Chi'emu ulżyło. Pod koniec rozliczał się z nimi "ekstazo-metr". Katie i Marilyn były najbardziej rozczulające, dlatego znowu dostały pierwsze miejsce, ale najbardziej w wyzwaniu czarującą osobą była Marilyn, za nią Kate, potem Matthew, Sadie z B, a najsłabsze wyniki osiągnęli Crystal oraz Trent, co ich bardzo zdenerwowało. Kolejna nieunikniona ceremonia Podróżników oraz ich oczywista decyzja. Zagrożeni byli Crystal razem z B. To Crystal dostała ostatnią torebkę i powiedziała B, że nigdy nie przydałby się do poważniejszej rozrywki. Zaczęła się namiętnie obściskiwać z Trentem, bo wie, że osiągnęła swój cel. Wyeliminowała wszystkich szkodników drużyny i nadal świętowała to z Trentem. Odcinek 18 - "W górę, w górę, w końcu Alpy do czegoś zobowiązują!" W Klasie Ekonomicznej kolejny burzliwy poranek. Veronica i Crystal nadal się sprzeczają. Sadie nie może tego wytrzymać. Trent natomiast również poszedł w ślady Crystal i wyzywał chłopaków z Wojowników. Lao Chi przypomniał mu o sytuacji drużynowej, że to oni są w dwójkę, a oni nadal grają w piątkę od samego początku, nie licząc Shawna i Evy zmieniających zespół. Trent przyznał, że w tym przypadku mogą mieć racje, ale i tak wylecą jedno po drugim. Samolot już wylądował w Alpach. Z początku wszyscy myśleli, że to będzie wojna na kiełbaski, jednak nie - to są same Alpy u stóp Szwajcarii! Będzie nauka jazdy na nartach, a także skoki narciarskie. Z tego drugiego ucieszyli się chłopacy, a z pierwszego, dziewczyny. Znowu w wyzwaniu ze skokami narciarskimi miały brać udział tylko dwie osoby z zespołów. Wojownicy postanowili zrobić bardzo długą naradę i w wyzwaniu wzięli udział Matthew oraz Darwin. Skocznia była naprawdę niesamowita, a wrażenia pozostają na bardzo długo, tak samo jak po pierwszym zjeździe Crystal i jej wielkiej wywrotce, która skoczyła tylko na 44 metry. Trent natomiast skoczył już na niesamowitym wyniku 180 metrów. Szef powiedział, że będą trzy zadania i czeka na pozostałych. Ostatecznie wyniki prezentowały się następująco: Wyniki zasmuciły Katalończyków, a Wojownicy zdobyli pierwszy punkt. Podczas jazd na łyżwach zmierzyli się ze sobą Crystal, Veronica oraz Katie. Musieli w jak najkrótszym czasie przejechać na łyżwach dziesięć okrążeń wynoszących łącznie 20 kilometrów. Tym razem to Podróżnicy zagarnęli jeden punkt dla siebie. Katalończycy (Katie i Marilyn) są w bardzo złym położeniu. Ostatnie zadanie polegało na wspinaczce górskiej w parach. Crystal i Trent radzili sobie doskonale, Lao Chi, Sadie, Katie oraz Marilyn tragicznie. Zostali w połowie trasy i próbowali zejść, ale już byli na to zbyt wyczerpani. Podróżnicy odnieśli kolejny sukces, potem bezpieczeństwo przypadło Wojownikom, a Katalończycy... to znaczy wyłącznie Katie i Marilyn, będą musiały brać udział w dogrywce. Dziewczyny były z tego powodu bardzo zasmucone, a Matthew i Sadie bardzo się o nich bali. Sadie i Katie odbyły bardzo poważną naradę - mogłyby za sobą bardzo tęsknić, ale obie chciałyby po raz pierwszy od siebie odpocząć i chcą spróbować, więc Katie wybiera skoki narciarskie jako dyscyplinę, w której stoczą dogrywkę. Miały po trzy próby i ta, która osiągnie gorszy wynik, odpada z programu. Katie uwierzyła w siebie dopiero za ostatnim razem, gdzie nawet przebiła Trenta, a wszystkim opadła szczęka. Marilyn nie umiała w ogóle niczego, a jedyna wiedza, jaką posiadała to fakt oglądania skoków narciarskich. Czuła, że zawiodła wszystkich, aż nagle... obok niej znalazł się sam Didier Cuche, który widział, jak Szef Hatchet tutaj wylądował. Bardzo zmotywował Marilyn i powiedział, że jeśli w siebie uwierzy i naprawdę chce osiągnąć sukces, nigdy się nie powinna poddawać. Marilyn powiedziała mu, że dumą będzie, jeśli w ogóle poprawnie wykona coś tutaj. Chłopak oznajmił, że wyczynem niech będzie 100 metrów. Widział go sam Szef Hatchet, który przysłał mu pozdrowienia. Marilyn do tej pory miała 88 metrów jako rekord, więc postanowiła wspiąć się na wyżyny i zeskoczyć... na 113 metrów! Niestety, nie pobiła niesamowitego osiągnięcia Katie, ale wszyscy byli z niej dumni. Każdy pogratulował jej zajścia daleko w programie, a ona, będąc bardzo szczęśliwa mimo końca przygody z Totalną Porażką, opuściła radośnie program Skokiem Wstydu. Matthew obiecał, że postara się wygrać dla dziewczyny, aby ją pocieszyć i opuścił ją ostatnim całusem na ekranie. Odcinek 19 - "Litwo, ojczyzno moja, tak właśnie skończę swój żywot" Kamery pokazywały, jak bardzo Crystal i Trent okazywali sobie miłość w Pierwszej Klasie. Courtney z wielką dumą zaprezentowała ten klip pozostałym "drużynom". Lao Chi pocieszał zmartwionego Matthew'a, który jednak wziął się od razu w garść. Nagle wszyscy poczuli jakiś smród wydobywający się z kabiny, a Szef oznajmił im, że chyba to będzie najgorsze miejsce, jakie kiedykolwiek można odwiedzić. Wszyscy postanowili nogi na Litwie, a widok opuszczonego cmentarzyska przyprawił o dreszcze dosłownie wszystkich, najbardziej Katie i Sadie. Crystal się zastanawiała, dlaczego żadna z NPDKŻ jeszcze nie opuściła programu, a także nadal się martwiła, bo Wojownicy od Liechtensteinu nigdy nie byli do tej pory na ceremonii. Zdenerwowała się, kiedy usłyszała, że Szef nie zamierza robić połączenia drużyn. Miał do tego specjalne warunki, kiedy je ogłosi i do tej pory pozostało to sekretem. Crystal powiedziała, żeby wyrównał przynajmniej składy, a Darwin kazał jej się wreszcie przymknąć. Lao Chi przyznał, że Crystal jest bardziej irytująca od tego miejsca i powie dziadkowi, żeby nie uważał Litwy za kraj, w którym produkuje się ciecierzycę, tylko za salę samobójców. Ta sala samobójców wyglądała jak okropne pobojowisko. Wszędzie było widać odchody, wisielców, a także trupie czaszki, kości, a co najgorsze, rozkładające się twarze osób, które dopuściły się targnięcia na własne życie. Na widok tego wszystkiego Matthew zaczął rzygać, ale centralnie na Lao Chi'ego, co spowodowało, że rozpoczęła się lawina wymiocin we wszystko co popadnie. Jedyną osobą, która nie puściła pawia, był nią Lao Chi, poza faktem iż był prawie cały zbełtany. Darwin i Veronica go przeprosili, a tak poza tym wszyscy mieli już jakieś nudności. Szef wyjaśnił im, na czym polega wyzwanie, owszem mieli "ratować świat", czyli znaleźć kogoś, kto jeszcze nie zdecydował umrzeć. Reakcje pod tytułem "Ja pier!" albo "O Boże!" posypały się niczym drażetki, które ktoś przez przypadek wysypie lub nieumiejętnie otworzy ich paczkę. Prehistoryczni Wojownicy nie chcieli zostawić Katie z tym samej, więc wzięli ją ze sobą. Crystal poczuła, że się denerwuje, bo jeśli oni to wygrają, dojdzie do dogrywki. Po raz pierwszy wykazała swoją siłę wyższą wobec Trenta i wykorzystywała go. Lao Chi popadał w coraz większe tarapaty, takie jak potknął się o własne sznurówki i wpadł do gnoju. Najgorszy był fakt, że Veronica się faktycznie rozchorowała i obrzygała całego Azjatę, na co z przerażeniem patrzyła pozostała część drużyny. Spotkali wreszcie trójkę dzieci, która wcześniej straciła swoich rodziców oraz długo błąkała się po cmentarzu. Veronica zniszczyła wszystkie sznury, jakie były w okolicy i zaczęła krzyczeć, że jest aniołem życia we własnej osobie i nie pozwoli, aby ktokolwiek sobie odebrał życie. Strategia Veronicy poniekąd podziałała, a Crystal poczuła coraz większe zagrożenie. Postanowiła, że zainterweniuje, zadziała i pokaże swoje prawdziwe oblicze. Popchnęła Trenta na grób, zerwała z niego koszulę i wygarnęła wprost co o nim sądzi. Znienawidziła go, gardziła jego uczuciami, wyśmiała i wyrzuciła z grobu, następnie kiedy widziała to jedna z osób, ta nią szarpnęła i powiedziała, że życie ma sens, tylko trzeba kogoś kopnąć w zad. Przechodząc koło Wojowników, jeszcze raz zrzuciła Lao Chi'ego na odchody, a Veronica ją, bo ma serdecznie dosyć tego, jak Crystal traktuje niewinnego chłopaka. Koniec końców po tym ohydnym wyzwaniu zwycięstwo przypadło (remis) Wojowników z Katie, jedynym Katalończykiem, którzy pozostał w tej grze. Miało dojść do dogrywki i godzinę wszyscy czekali na Trenta. Ten w międzyczasie był zapłakany i sam zauważył sznur wiszący obok grobu. Postanowił z niego skorzystać, a w jego oczach pojawiły się wszystkie najpiękniejsze momenty z jego życia - to, jak zakochał się w Gwen, to, jak grał w Porażkowych Braciach i szalały za nim wszystkie dziewczyny, a potem wielka burza - zdrada Gwen z Heather, wszystkie fałszywe momenty, jakie go spotkały w życiu, a także eliminacja na Planie i na Wyspie oraz słowa Gwen w zwolnionym tempie, kiedy ze sobą zerwali. Koniec końców - to się właśnie stało. Stracił przytomność. Wszyscy tutaj dotarli. Wyglądali niczym Krwawa Mary lub jeszcze gorzej. Widzieli Trenta, który się powiesił, a Katie i Sadie zaczęły płakać. Veronica miała czelność oskarżyć o to Crystal, ponieważ to ona z nim bez przerwy przebywała i rzuciła się do walki, jednak Darwin kazał im przestać, a tylko dać minutę ciszy dla zmarłego. Katie oraz Sadie nadal rozpaczały po śmierci ich obiektu westchnień, Matthew zdjął nawet swój kapelusz, Courtney też było bardzo przykro, a Szef, postanowił być niczym kamień i powiedzieć, że głównie Wojownicy wygrali, ale wzruszył go sposób, jaki Darwin przekonał młodą dziewczynę wraz ze starszym panem do pozostania na ziemi. Ten dzień był okropny dla wszystkich, a Szef nawet odwołał ceremonię. Crystal była jedyną osobą, która spędziła noc w Klasie Ekonomicznej. Zwariowała, a wszyscy siedzieli w Pierwszej Klasie i po kolei brali prysznic. Odcinek 20 - "Diabeł ubiera się u Prady" To był bardzo deszczowy dzień. Wszyscy już prawie wzięli kąpiel oprócz Lao Chi'ego, który dopiero teraz skorzystał ze słuchawki. Wszyscy byli wyczerpani po poprzednim dniu i przyrzekli sobie, że nigdy nie odwiedzą Litwy. Veronica błaga o przyjaźniejsze miejsce. Courtney także spędzała czas w Pierwszej Klasie za pozwoleniem Szefa, który kierował Jumbo Jet. Crystal tylko dziczała w Klasie Ekonomicznej, gdzie nikt na nią nie zwracał szczególnej uwagi. Prawniczka nagle zapomniała o jednej rzeczy. Postanowiła wejść do łazienki, gdzie tylko widziała Lao Chi'ego w samych bokserkach po wyjściu z prysznica. Na widok niesamowitego ciała chłopaka Courtney zaczęła krwawić z nosa, a Lao Chi dał jej chusteczkę. Courtney poczuła, że za chwilę zdarzy się coś... naprawdę wspaniałego. Lao Chi pomógł jej wysmarkać nos i zatamować przebieg krwi. Oboje nie wstydzili się siebie mimo tej dziwnej sytuacji. Ostatecznie swoje igraszki przenieśli do prysznica i zaczęli się namiętnie całować. Razem czuli się przy siebie spełnieni, a kiedy Veronica weszła, wpadła w szał i była zdziwiona, jak oboje mogą kochać się w łazience i to będąc świadomymi, że program jest nadawany na żywo. Courtney powiedziała, że to działa z autopsji i nie mogła wytrzymać, a w końcu ona była jednak ubrana, dodatkowo Lao Chi szybko włożył na siebie szlafrok. Poprosił dziewczyny o wyjście i następnie wyszedł do Darwina pochwalić mu się swoimi osiągnięciami. Darwin wykorzystał fakt aktów miłosnych Courtney i Lao Chi'ego, żeby podpuścić Veronicę do gniewu. Podobało mu się, jak Veronica wpadała w cichą furię. Koniec końców nadszedł długo oczekiwany przez wszystkich moment - POŁĄCZENIE DRUŻYN. Mało to dało Crystal i znowu dziczała, ale starała się to tłumić. Zawodnicy wylądowali w Mediolanie, gdzie będą mogli zobaczyć kreacje dziewczyn u Prady. Zadanie polegało na tym, że to oni w parach będą szykować kreacje dla największych modelek we Włoszech. Praca szła gładko i sprawnie, a Matthew oraz Veronica odnaleźli swój wspólny język, mimo iż początkowych niechęci ze względu na orientację. Crystal od razu się zorientowała, że musi pracować sama oraz zaczęła sabotować pracę Katie i Sadie, ponieważ gardzi tymi idiotkami. Darwin oraz Lao Chi za bardzo rozmarzyli się o tym, że zobaczą przepiękne dziewczyny w mediolańskich kreacjach, a Lao Chi przewrócił oczami: - Słuchaj, ty nie jesteś aseks. Może to zabrzmi zbyt ironicznie, ale myślę, że Veronica wpadła ci w oko. - Lao Chi zadowolony odgarnął grzywkę. - Orientacja to nie jest temat tabu. Zabawny jesteś, jak tak gadasz. - odpowiedział Darwin, psując Azjacie grzywkę. - Fajnie, że jesteśmy razem w finałowej siódemce, ty dodatkowo masz dziewczynę, więc jestem z ciebie dumny. - Dzięki. - uśmiechnął się do niego Lao Chi i dokańczali swoje dzieło. Wszystkie dziewczyny zaprezentowały się na pokazie mody. Sukienka Katie i Sadie była najzwyklejsza, a reszta... mieniła się i skupiała na sobie uwagę facetów. Beatrice Casiraghi nie zwróciła na to szczególnie uwagi, a nawet jakby założyła dresy, nadal byłaby jedną z najpiękniejszych Włoszek. Zwycięstwo najbardziej należało do Matthew'a i Veronicy, a można było głosować tylko na Katie albo Sadie, co rozsmuciło wszystkich nie licząc Crystal. Dziewczyny błagały o publiczne głosowanie i powiedziały, że wolą zagłosować na siebie niż jedna na drugą. Pierwsza głos zabrała Crystal, która powiedziała, że Sadie to gruba świnia, która powinna odpaść pierwsza. Veronica była również za eliminacją Sadie, natomiast Darwin, Lao Chi i Matthew zdecydowali, że program (z wielkim bólem) serca powinna opuścić Katie, bo jest dla chłopaków silnym zagrożeniem. Ta pożegnała się z nimi bez większego smutku oraz dała otuchy Sadie, że zobaczą się później w finale. Odcinek 21 - "Wytrysk wulkanów" Matthew i Veronica wypoczywali w Pierwszej Klasie i Vera postanowiła, że zacząć grę należy na poważnie, to znaczy musi przeprosić wszystkich za swoje oschłe ich traktowanie. Uważa, że nikt nie zasłużył na to, aby się z nią kłócić, szczególnie Matthew. Dla niego to było bez problemu i od razu pogodził się z Veronicą. Darwin, Sadie i Lao Chi nieprzyjemnie patrzyli na Crystal, kiedy opowiadała o sabotażu sukienki NPDKŻ. Crystal przyznała, że czas rozbić również duet przyrodnich braci i do tego celu zastosuje bardzo ostre środki. Lao Chi był już bardzo zmęczony podróżami, ale powiedział, że zwiedzi jeszcze parę krajów nim odpadnie. Darwin też poczuł się już znudzony, a Sadie powiedziała, że ma ochotę wygrać dla Katie. Zawodnicy znaleźli się w Islandii, gdzie czekało ich bardzo ciekawe wyzwanie. Najpierw podróż po gejzerach, żeby tylko wykuć jedną ze skamielin. Ostatnia osoba musiała pożegnać się z programem. Czekała ich po drodze jeszcze jedna przeszkoda, musieli powiedzieć jedno z islandzkich zdań. Lao Chi jako poliglota wysunął się na prowadzenie, za nim Matthew, który również znał islandzki i Sadie, która powiedziała to z perfekcyjną wymową, ponieważ Matthew bez przerwy jej powtarzał to zdanie. Dla Darwina wystarczyło, że usłyszał raz zdanie i również brał się za kucie skamielin. Została zawrócona Veronica, która przekręciła końcówkę, a Crystal jeszcze podstawiła jej nogę. Rudowłosa szybko weszła i waliła w skamielinę z całej siły, powodując zniszczenie jej. Matthew szybko wysunął się na prowadzenie, podczas gdy Darwin pomagał Lao Chi'emu. Azjata usłyszał prośby o pomoc Veronicy, kiedy jej noga utknęła w gejzerze. Powiedział, że i tak da sobie doskonale radę, co zdziwiło Veronicę. Courtney była bardzo dumna i wie, że kiedy miałaby tarapaty, może zawsze liczyć na swojego kochanego chłopaka. Veronica powtórzyła tym razem zdanie poprawnie i wszyscy kopali skamieliny. Sadie potraktowała swoją niczym hulajnogę i pędziła na niej do mety, za nią był Darwin, który jej pogratulował takiej zwinności. Grubsza laska z NPDKŻ czuła się bardzo zdeterminowana do wygranej, a Matthew dotarł tutaj jako trzeci, który powiedział, że kopał już w życiu wiele skamielin. Przy kopalni pozostali Lao Chi, Veronica oraz Crystal. Ta, gdy tylko zauważyła powodzenie Veronicy, zabrała jej skamielinę. Verze było przykro, ponieważ bardzo się namęczyła przy kopaniu, na szczęście Lao Chi jej podarował swoją skamielinę. Veronica jednak odmówiła podarunku i kopnęła w całej siły w jedną ze skał oraz wydobyła szybko skamielinę. Veronica i Lao Chi bardzo szybko doganiali Crystal, a ta postanowiła, że użyje jedną z najprostszych sztuczek. Podstawiła nogę nadbiegającemu Lao Chi'emu, tak, że ten upadł prawą ręką na lód. Ręka stała się bardzo szybko ciemnoczerwona, a Veronica postanowiła pomóc Lao Chi'emu złagodzić ból. Widziała też, że musi zemścić się na Crystal, dlatego rzuciła w nią z całej siły skamieliną tak, że upadła i zabrała od niej jej własność. Szef uznał dziewczynom to zadanie oraz kiedy poinformował o informacji Azjaty, Courtney przybiegła i było jej bardzo przykro z tego powodu. Zauważyła też, że Lao Chi złamał sobie prawą rękę, co rozwścieczyło Darwina, Sadie i Veronicę. Crystal była z siebie bardzo dumna, a Courtney w ramach odwetu wzięła od Sadie bryłę i roztrzaskała ja na głowie Crystal, nazywając ją podłą zdzirą. Potem jednak zaopatrzyła Lao Chi'ego i powiedziała, że chłopak nie będzie w stanie wykonać Skoku Wstydu ani niczego trzymać. Darwin poczuł się odpowiedzialny za chłopaka i postanowił pomóc Courtney. Lao Chi otarł jedną łzę oraz powiedział, że dziękuje swoim przyjaciołom. Veronica powiedziała, że obiecuje wielką zemstę na Crystal i kiedy ta tylko poszła do Klasy Ekonomicznej, Veronica włączyła bardzo głośno heavy metal, a taką muzyką gardziła właśnie Crystal. Na odpowiedź kogo Sadie chce zabrać do Pierwszej Klasy, odpowiada że może wziąć Veronicę ze sobą. Obie dziewczyny były z tego powodu bardzo dumne. Obok nich także trysnął wulkan, przez co wszyscy biegiem uciekali do samolotu. Odcinek 22 - "Piłka nożna to nie moja bajka" Najzwyklejszy w świecie lot do następnego państwa. Sadie i Veronica opowiadały razem w Pokoju Zwierzeń, że są dumne ze swojego udziału w programie. W Klasie Ekonomicznej Courtney dbała o Lao Chi'ego, jak o młodszego brata, co spodobało się Darwinowi, w końcu on jest starszy od Azjaty. Szef zapowiedział niespodziankę, która polegała na tym, że nikt więcej już nie opuści pokładu samolotu, w przeciwnym razie ten otrzyma karę. Veronica bez przerwy dokuczała Crystal. Wylądowali w Portugalii, a kiedy Crystal chciała się czegoś napić, Veronica przebiła jej butelkę patykiem i cała woda wylądowała na ubraniach Crystal. Darwin zaczął się śmiać i mówić Veronicy, że jest najokropniejszą wariatką na świecie, ta poczuła się z tego powodu bardzo dumna. Szef wylądował do Portugalii, aby spotkać swojego najlepszego przyjaciela Pedro, który organizował kolejne spotkanie młodzików w piłce nożnej. Pedro powiedział, że przydzieli każdego z finałowej piątki do jakiejś drużyny. Trochę zdziwił się widząc Sadie, ale po chwili podrapał się po głowie i powiedział, że dla niej pasuje rola cheerleaderki. Po chwili Sadie wyszła w uniformie cheerleaderki oraz zaczęła tańczyć bardzo zmysłowy taniec, który motywował facetów. Szef powiedział, że da Sadie spokój i przydzielił pozostałą czwórkę do drużyn. Courtney i Lao Chi natomiast oglądali mecz w spokoju. Drużyna Darwina była w tym wydaniu najsłabsza, a on sam został jakimś cudem kapitanem drużyny, Crystal była znana z tego, że doskonale broniła piłki, bo często grała z chłopakami na podwórku, ale za to dekoncentrowała ją Sadie, która świetnie wywijała pomponami do bardzo kontrowersyjnych piosenek. Obok niej stała Kate, dawna znajoma Darwina, która śpiewała wszystko. Po skończonym meczu i zwycięstwie Crystal (niestety), Darwin postanowił porozmawiać z Kate. Oboje bardzo się za sobą stęsknili, a Lao Chi pokazał im kciuka w górę. Potem zniknęli. Ot taki smutny friendzone. W następnym meczu zmierzyła się drużyna Huraganów (Matthew) i Słońca (Veronica). Veronica była bez przerwy zdenerwowana, ponieważ nie lubiła grać w piłkę nożną, ale często musiała tego wysłuchiwać na wychowaniach fizycznych. Pochwaliła się, że też była jedyną dziewczyną w klasie oraz właśnie to wykształtowało jej charakterek. Słońce wygrało i zmierzyło się z zeszłorocznymi zwycięzcami, Skorpionami (Crystal). Meteoryty (Darwin) były bardzo poirytowane zachowaniem Skorpionów oraz życzyli im z całej siły przegranej. Crystal bardzo zaciekle broniła, aż ktoś wreszcie trafił do bramki Słońca. Crystal nawet podobno zleciła komuś, żeby sfaulował Veronicę, a ta pokazała mu środkowy palec i dostała w twarz od jakiegoś śmiecia. Ten cały śmieć był napastnikiem oraz właśnie otrzymał czerwoną kartkę. Pedro podszedł do Veronicy i spytał się jej czy nie chce może odpocząć, ta odpowiada nie i walczy do końca. Skorpiony bez przerwy przetrzymywały piłkę, co zirytowało nawet Darwina, wielkiego fana piłki nożnej. Koniec końców pozostał wynik 1:0, a Courtney przewróciła oczami. Dołączyła do Sadie i zaczęła tańczyć coś, czego nienawidziły Skorpiony. Wszyscy zaczęli to śpiewać, a Skorpiony pouciekały. Chcąc czy nie chcąc, Crystal dostała immunitet. Veronica wiedziała, co ją czeka i pożegnała się jeszcze przed ogłoszeniem wyników ceremonii. Torebki otrzymali Crystal, Darwin i Matthew, a po chwili Sadie. Veronica była dumna z finałowej piątki oraz liczyła na to, że pewnego dnia ujrzy Crystal jako wyeliminowaną. Powiedziała, że jest wystarczająco bogata, a rozgłos się przyda. Odcinek 23 - "Ai No Corrida" Crystal bawiła się wyśmienicie w Pierwszej Klasie oraz nie życzyła sobie, aby ktokolwiek znalazł się w niej poza nią. Puszczała głośno muzykę, a Matthew i Sadie powiedzieli Darwinowi, że Veronica była jednak bardzo dobrą konkurentką, ale za silną i mogła z nimi wygrać. Darwin powiedział, że mu nawet nie zależy na kasie, ale na dobrej zabawie, którą bez przerwy psuje Crystal. Matthew postanowił, że również postara się coś osiągnąć. Jest dumny z finałowej czwórki i podobnie jak większość ma wielką ochotę na wygraną. Zawodnicy wylądowali w Hiszpanii, gdzie organizowana była wielka fiesta. Hiszpanie są wielkimi fanami Totalnej Porażki i z chęcią zobaczą, jak finałowa czwórka sobie radzi na ich uczcie. Wszyscy mieli zatem rozbawiać gości, a potem najgorsza dwójka weźmie udział w corridzie, gdzie przegrany opuści program i nie załapie się na podium. Crystal nie miała ochoty zabawiać "afrodyzjaków", więc od razu wzięła się za drugie wyzwanie i przygotowywała się do sabotażu. Znalazła buhaja oraz zabrała mu posiłek, który miał zamiar spożyć. Jedyną osobą, która zwróciła na to uwagę, była nią Courtney. Lao Chi postanowił ją wspomóc, jednak od razu zostali wyproszeni. Lao Chi czuł, że ręka pulsuje mu coraz bardziej i obawia się najgorszego, jednak na to nie chce pozwolić. Stand-upy Matthew'a zachwycają publiczność, Sadie śpiewa, Darwin radzi sobie też w miarę dobrze, robiąc origami, jednak ma za mało popularności spośród komicznych występów. Crystal siedziała cicho i przyszła tam bez przerwy bucząca Courtney, która zauważyła, że nikogo nie ma oprócz jej zdjęcia z plakatem. Rzucała w ten portret jedzeniem, podobnie jak większość ludzi stojących przy Darwinie. Ostatecznie Sadie i Matthew dostali się do finałowej trójki. Darwin vs Crystal. To właśnie oni są zagrożeni i będą musieli wziąć udział w corridzie. Crystal od razu wsiadła na mniej rozwścieczonego byka, ale ten też pokazał swoje rogi. Darwin był zszokowany prawdziwym rogaczem, który szarżował we wszystko, co się da. Darwin poczuł, że straci przytomność albo zostanie stratowany na śmierć. Nawet publiczność gorąco kibicowała chłopakowi, bo wie, że ten byk jest bardzo groźny, ale może da mu spokój, co dodatkowo rozpraszało Crystal. Ta nagle wyjęła z kieszeni wielką kulę do kręgli. Widownia zaczęła nagle zwracać się ku Crystal, która nie oszczędziła chłopaka i zdecydowała się w niego rzucić. Byk kopnął z całej siły tego drugiego i Darwin zleciał jak z procy... na szczęście wprost w Sadie, Courtney i Matthew'a, którzy złapali wylatującego chłopaka. Veronica była przez ten cały czas nieobecna, ale nagle zjawiła się przed rozwścieczonym rogaczem i dała mu skradziony wcześniej pokarm. Współczuła Darwinowi eliminacji oraz zatrzymała zapędy Crystal, mówiąc jej o tym, że widziała tę akcję i obiecuje jej, że ta nie dożyje następnego dnia za to, co zrobiła Lao Chi'emu, jej, Darwinowi, Trentowi oraz pozostałym. Szef ogłosił finałową trójkę, która nikomu z pozostałych się nie podobała: Matthew, Sadie i Crystal. Rudowłosa ogłosiła, że będzie musiała ostatecznie w finale znaleźć się z tłustą krową, która gdyby byk był człowiekiem - ta i tak ważyłaby o 50 kg więcej. Odcinek 24 - "Wigilia dla wszystkich przegranych" Następny odcinek był wyjątkowo spokojny. Crystal cały czas była dumna z siebie i siedziała w Klasie Ekonomicznej. Pokazała swoją prawdziwą naturę oraz szykowała dalej spiski przeciwko pozostałym. Matthew i Sadie w tym czasie siedzieli siebie z Lao Chi'm, Veronicą i Darwinem w Pierwszej Klasie oraz śmiali się widząc opętaną Crystal. Po chwili dowcipy przestały ich śmieszyć, ponieważ Crystal zdziczała naprawdę. Wszędzie w głowie miała tylko "milion", "wygraną" oraz "sławę". Lao Chi przypomniał sobie taki program, gdzie pewna dziewczyna została poddana hipnozie i miała zabić swojego kochanka w zamian za 25.000$. Na szczęście program został szybko zdjęty z anteny. Matthew zapytał się Sadie, na co zamierza wydać milion, jeśli wygra, a ona opowiedziała o wakacjach w Meksyku z Katie. Zawodnicy wylądowali w Laponii, gdzie nie mogli wierzyć własnym oczom, co się właśnie stało. Był tam święty Mikołaj, elfy, a także stół - z wszystkimi wyeliminowanymi Totalnej Porażki: Trasy Zemsty. Wszyscy zasiedli do wigilijnej wieczerzy, która przebiegła bardzo sprawnie. Większość delektowała się fińskimi przysmakami, a Veronica opowiadała niechętnie o tym, kto się znalazł w finałowej trójce. Widząc ten cały skład, większość osób wybuchnęła śmiechem. Darwin też opowiedział, że niech im nie zazdroszczą, bo zwiedzili tyle państw, że można zwariować. Lao Chi powiedział o samobójstwie Trenta, co rozwścieczyło wszystkich. Jedyną osobą stojącą po stronie Crystal był DJ i nawet wieść o tym, kto nieumyślnie spowodował śmierć Trenta, nie zmieniła jego decyzji. Reszta poopowiadała się po stronie Matthew'a albo Sadie. Veronica zaczęła zabawę w Podsumowanie, gdzie opisywała najbardziej żenujące momenty tego sezonu. Wszyscy także rozpoczęli wylew zwierzeń dotyczący programu. Większości się podobał, jednak na świecie zawsze znajdują się malkontenci, to w tym, jak gruba jest Sadie, jak opryskliwa jest Crystal, dlaczego Matthew zamiast Justina znalazł się w finale i takie tam podobne. Eva opowiedziała się na przykład za Sadie, ponieważ udowodniła jej, że wygląd nie ma znaczenia i dobrze sobie radzi w życiu. Dharmie było to obojętne, ale powiedziała wszystkim straszną historię z zakończeniem, że Trent nie popełnił samobójstwa. Nawet zasnęła na chwilę i powiedziała, że kontroluje własne seny. Crystal zaczęła wszystkich wyzywać i życzyła sobie więcej atencji na jej temat. Na prośbę Lao Chi'ego każdy ignorował dziewczynę, co przyniosło wielkie skutki. Crystal zaczęła niszczyć wszystko dookoła, a Szef kazał jej się wynosić. Jeśli się nie uspokoi, zostanie zdyskwalifikowana z programu. Crystal od razu się uspokoiła i powiedziała, że zostanie taka, jaka jest. Veronica pojechała po jej wyglądzie i po jej żenującej strategii, jednak było jej szkoda, że w pewnym stopniu zjechała po całości. Anais również negatywnie wypowiedziała się o Crystal, oglądając cały sezon po tym, jak miała już pierwszy tydzień lekcji w Monako ze sobą. Marilyn zazdrościła Anais uczelni i tego, że pomimo tak młodego wieku wreszcie będzie mogła spełniać swoje marzenia. Szef podsumował odcinek i zaczął bić brawa finałowej trójce. Życzył każdemu szczęścia w finale i życzył im pewności siebie. Opowiedział, jak wygląda finałowa trasa. Każdy chciał znaleźć się w Paryżu na finałowym pokazie dwóch najlepszych uczestników, a niedługo taka obietnica się spełni... Odcinek 25 - "Kulturalna Europa" Lao Chi, Darwin i Veronica opuścili już samolot i wrócili ze wszystkimi swoimi znajomymi do Paryża, a także tam musieli się dostać Crystal, Sadie oraz Matthew. Courtney energicznie wypruła do Belgii, gdzie była chwila na poznanie stolicy, wyzwanie i wyłonienie finałowej dwójki. Trzeba było zjeść słynny mix belgijski - frytki z majonezem, czekoladę, a także brukselkę. Po takim ogromnym obżarstwie można było zarezerwować sobie bilet do Brukseli (byli w Bergi) i tam się zameldować. Pierwsza osoba, która to uczyni i wejdzie do budynku Unii Europejskiej, dostaje się do finału. Sadie była bardzo głodna, bo niczego nie tknęła podczas Wigilii w Laponii, ponieważ nie smakowały jej tam żadne posiłki świąteczne, więc wykorzystała to tutaj i prędko objęła prowadzenie. Była jednak zbyt zmęczona, więc siebie spowolniła i tym samym dała szanse innym na dojedzenie. Matthew i Crystal zjedli w tym samym czasie oraz pchali się do mety. Wyprzedzili Sadie, jednakże wszyscy zjechali bardzo pojemną, 200-osobową windą. Rozpoczęły się następne biegi, a także rezerwacja taksówek do siedziby parlamentu UE. Matthew szybko znalazł taksówkę i wsiadł do niej razem z Sadie. Crystal postanowiła jednak ich dogonić pociągiem, a tak się złożyło, że było to coś w rodzaju pendolino. Courtney obserwowała nerwowo ich poczynania na placu, gdzie będzie gorąco kibicować Matthew'a i Sadie. Postanowiła nawet, że zatrzyma specjalnie Crystal. Rozpoczęła się gra na zwłokę. Ta zajęła jej dziesięć minut i oblała ją Mirindą. Crystal była tak idiotyczna oraz zdesperowana, że wskoczyła do fontanny, a obok niej był pociąg siusiającego dzieciaczka. Kiedy Crystal to zobaczyła, miała ochotę puścić pawia, bowiem wierzyła w to, że ten posąg jest prawdziwy, a mocz był koloru białego. Sadie i Matthew bardzo szybko znaleźli się na placu oraz znaleźli budynek po dwudziestu minutach. Matthew skorzystał z windy, a Sadie biegła po schodach. Schody były znowu lepsze od windy! Ta się nawet zacięła na pięć minut. Sadie wbiegła jako pierwsza i zameldowała się przy Szefie, a za nią Matthew. Szef nie spodziewał się takiego wyniku oraz ogłosił Sadie pierwszą finalistką Totalnej Porażki: Trasy Zemsty. Powiedział Matthew'owi, jakie czeka go wyzwanie z Crystal w walce o drugie miejsce do finału. Muszą jak najszybciej się znaleźć w Amsterdamie we własnym zakresie, podczas gdy Szef wynajął własny samolot i poleciał z Sadie do Holandii, aby spotkać się z przewodniczącymi w UE. Dowiedział się, że może nawet bardzo tanio wynająć hotel na Teneryfie. Matthew nie czekał na Crystal oraz szybko pobiegł do autobusu, który bez przerwy jechał do Amsterdamu. Crystal przybiegła razem z Courtney i zaczęły się kłócić. Celem prawniczki było sprawienie, że Crystal za żadne skarby nie znajdzie się w finale. Ostatecznie po czterech godzinach Szef widział, jak Matthew biegnie przez trzy ulice oraz zakończył swoją podróż rowerem obok rzeki Amstel. TO SIĘ STAŁO. Matthew zostaje drugim finalistą Totalnej Porażki: Trasy Zemsty. Potem czekają aż do wieczora, kiedy Crystal pedałowała rowerkiem aż do tego miejsca. Szef z wielką przyjemnością oznajmił, iż Crystal przegrała półfinał. Ta natomiast powędrowała rowerkiem do Kanady i czekała tylko na lot do domu. Odmówiła udziału w patrzeniu na to, jak Matthew albo Sadie odbierają nagrodę. Odcinek 26 - "Finał na wieży Eiffla" FINAŁ. Czy można sobie wymarzyć cokolwiek piękniejszego niż fakt, że przez dwadzieścia sześć odcinków pozna się zwycięzcę show? Sadie i Matthew nawzajem wypowiadali się o programie w specjalnym Pokoju Zwierzeń i czekali tylko na swój wymarzony lot do Paryża. W końcu polecieli i znaleźli się na wielkiej uczcie przy wieży Eiffla. Spotkali nawet swoich starych znajomych z programu. Część osób stała po stronie Sadie, a część po stronie Matthew'a. Nagle wielka dwójka się zjawiła i wszyscy zaczęli bić wielkie brawa za cały trud włożony w ten program. Każdy oczekiwał niecierpliwie na to, kto wygra program, a Szef ogłosił im, że imię zwycięzcy będzie ogłoszone petardami na niebie w trakcie Nowego Roku, ponieważ zostało pół godziny do północy. Wyzwanie było jednak zaskakujące. Nic nie musieli robić, tylko zaśpiewali lip-syncem do najpopularniejszych piosenek na życzenie ich sojuszników (wyeliminowani, którzy stali po stronie Sadie/Matthew'a). Po dwudziestu minutach pięknego karnawału była tylko chwila do wyłonienia zwycięzcy. Specjalnie robiono tak długo głosowanie, żeby zdążyć ze wszystkim. DJ oddał niechętnie głos na Sadie, Sugar na Sadie, Jason na Matthew'a, Dharma na Matthew'a, Anais na Matthew'a, Justin na Sadie, Ezekiel na Sadie, Eva na Matthew'a, Marilyn na Matthew'a, Katie na Sadie, Veronica na Matthew'a, Lao Chi na Matthew'a, Darwin na Matthew'a, B na Sadie, Shawn na Sadie i... WYBIŁA PÓŁNOC! Imię Matthew'a oraz jego podobizna ujawniły się na niebie. Wszyscy wzięli udział w wielkiej uczcie, gdzie gratulowano Matthew'owi jego osiągnięcia wygranej. Zaczęła się impreza z okazji świętowania Nowego Roku i w ostatni rytm piosenki zapowiedziano zakończenie programu Totalnej Porażki: Trasy Zemsty. Drużyny Staromodni Podróżnicy *Marilyn *Matthew *Jason *Crystal *Trent *Dharma Prehistoryczni Wojownicy *Shawn *Eva *Darwin *B *Lao Chi *Veronica Uciśnieni Katalończycy *Ezekiel *Justin *Katie *Sadie *Anais *Sugar Tabele Eliminacji Klucz *'Notka: '''W odcinku 9 dochodzi do zmian drużyn. :A - w tym odcinku nie jest konkretnie ustalony zwycięzca wyzwania, więc każdy, kto trafił do drużyny, jednocześnie wygrał zadanie. :B - podczas ceremonii odpadłaby Anais, ale Szef ogłosił odcinek bez eliminacji. :P - drużyny zostają scalone. :T - w tym odcinku nastąpiło tasowanie drużyn. : - Chłopak : - Dziewczyna : - Staromodni Podróżnicy : - Prehistoryczni Wojownicy : - Uciśnieni Katalończycy : - Zwycięzca sezonu : - Finalista : - Zwycięstwo drużynowe : - Zwycięstwo indywidualne; dzięki tej osobie drużyna wygrała : - Osoba jest w grze i nie bierze udziału w eliminacji : - Przegrana drużynowa : - Przegrana indywidualna : - Otrzymuje symbol bezpieczeństwa jako ostatni/-a : - Przegłosowanie podczas ceremonii : - Eliminacja w wyniku przegranej zadania lub innych okoliczności : - Wyeliminowany z programu za decyzją zwycięzcy wyzwania lub podczas Podsumowania : - Wyrzucony z programu przez prowadzącego : - Dobrowolne opuszczenie programu : - W odcinku nie odbyło się zadanie / jest to odcinek Podsumowania : - Nieaktywny/-a Ciekawostki *Pomimo ilości odcinków (26), nie dojdzie do żadnych podsumowań. *Uczestnicy będą podróżować po Europie. Wyjątek stanowi odcinek pierwszy, gdzie punktem startowym była Kanada. *Kazachstan ''de facto leży w Azji, ale jego część znajduje się w Europie, a autorka ma wielki sentyment do tego państwa, że chciała je umieścić. *Fikcja jest protoplastą sezonu Total Drama: World Trip. **Pierwotnie państwa odwiedzone przez uczestników w tym sezonie miały pojawić się dopiero w World Trip. **Swoją drogą, World Trip było nazywane kiedyś Europe Trip, jednak autorka zmieniła nazwę i zawodnicy tamtego sezonu wędrowali po całym świecie. Kategoria:Szybkie fikcje Kategoria:NesteaCookie - Fikcje Kategoria:Zakończone fikcje